


To My Daughter...

by Anime_loving1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Breakup, F/M, I Made Myself Cry, I hope it’ll have a sequel, I'm Sorry, Ig you could say don’t ship yet???, Lucy Heartfilia's Apartment, Miscarriage, Moving On, Not Really Character Death, Pregnancy, Sad and Happy, baby girl - Freeform, don’t ship nali or nalu in this story, enjoy, i have a few chapters planned out, im an author! How exciting, they will not get back together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_loving1/pseuds/Anime_loving1
Summary: Lucy was expecting and dense, insensitive Natsu couldn’t look past the fact Lisanna was still in his heart. Everything comes to an end, and maybe something good might bloom as well. Bittersweet love stays and more things are explained.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. The Ying Without The Yang

Lucy hasn’t been happy like this in a long time. It was quite similar to when Natsu asked her out on that fateful day 11 months ago and time sped forward for her. She was walking the long way towards the guild to think. Ah, yes, she was thinking about the next nine months for her and her partner. She thought about how she was going to tell him that she was pregnant. 

‘Should I just flat out tell him? Or maybe do the Bun in the Oven thing? He does love to eat!’ Lucy laughed to herself as she kicked a small rock. She didn’t want to take the long way from the hospital but she was nervous as well. She wondered where she would tell him in private in the large guild. She could ask for Mirajane to clear the kitchen and bake some buns but then she would know. Should she go home after all? She was having trouble deciding when she looked to the side of her. 

“Come one, come all! Fantasia is having a buy one get one sale. Better hurry quickly, these are selling like hotcakes!” The saleswoman shouted to onlookers around her. She stopped a second and looked directly at Lucy, winking at her before going back in. Lucy blinked a couple of times before finding herself walking in unconsciously. Deciding on two buns with little hearts in red icing circling a bigger one in the center. She paid for them with a smile on her face. She walked past a road that led to her house and even saw that the boatmen were enjoying themselves. This made her more excited than ever and quickened her pace. 

“Natsu!” Lucy, almost out of breath, burst into the guild and happy atmosphere. She looked down a bit and saw Natsu at the bar talking away about a drinking contest. 

“Hey, Natsu!” Lucy giddily greeted as she poked his back behind him. 

“Luce? Hey…. I thought you went home already.” 

“No, not yet! I just went somewhere for a quick moment. On the topic, can I speak with you in the upstairs diner?” Lucy pointed towards the box in her hand that still had heated contents. 

“Isn’t that the bakery Ezra likes? Of course! I have a few minutes I can spare.” Natsu said in a little excited tone. He didn’t know that Lucy felt a ping in her heart. 

‘Spare? At the beginning you always had time.” She shook off the afterthought and grabbed his arm. No one really used the diner upstairs because it wasn’t as lively as the one downstairs. It was nice and quiet so the couple could share the news and buns. 

“Here, you open it first! I’ll have the one you didn’t pick.” Lucy said as she handed him the box normally. Inside she was waiting for him to shout with joy so she didn’t even occupy herself by sitting down. Natsu looked confused as he took the box. He peeked inside and more of his expression went blank. 

“Lucy- I appreciate the gesture but I had something to tell you.” Natsu sighed as he didn’t get the message and put the box on the marble table. 

“Wait, Natsu, the buns are-“ Lucy took it as oblivious as he was. She went to grab the box but heard unwanted words. 

“I don’t know if I can do this.” 

“What?” Her body stopped in conversation.

“I- I mean this relationship. I thought I could work it out but I think I’m not over Lisanna.” 

“Wait, but, Natsu I-“ She didn’t get to finish as she reached out to Natsu. Then everything went in a flash. As she held strong on Natsu’s arm, begging him to wait the unthinkable happened. Natsu looked over the stairs and saw Lisanna walk in. He started walking away but Lucy still held on. He was getting frustrated as she kept grabbing somewhere else when he would force her to let go. 

“Lucy, stop being DESPERATE!” Natsu shouted as he forcefully pushed her back. She stumbled back hard as her backside hit a chair. Frantically, as she began to fall, grabbed the closest thing last second. The table. At the last second, the table fell with her and something happened. The perfectly fine chair broke from the pressure of both her and the marble table and made Lucy hit the floor, knocking the breath out of her then….. that. The table looked for stability but failed as it landed sideways on her. Wendy looked up at the unknown object falling on her and Carla’s table. As she caught it the buns were still warm. The clock hit seven as Lucy then screamed in pain. The scream was nothing like others. The entire guild stopped and looked up, Natsu stopped to cover his ears and look back, even people outside even looked at the famous guild in curiosity. Lucy’s first scream was out of the pain from the table but then the second one hit. This one was out of death worthy pain from her abdominal area.

She hit the table to escape as she somehow felt the stream of tears from her eyes. After the first three hits with unfound strength, it soon cracked and broke. Sending the debris on her, Lucy saw that the damage was already done. She didn’t care about everybody seeing her. She pulled her shorts down and saw a patch of blood getting bigger by the second. Looking up in disbelief, she staggered to the side. She saw Natsu coming back up the stairs blurrily as she wanted to get away. A metallic sound went under her feet as she stepped on her keys to turn. She blinked as she pushed away from the air, it seemed to agree. Even the air knew well enough not to stop her tracks. Yet, maybe it should’ve. 

“Lucy!” You would think that was Natsu but no… he stood at the top of the stairs in shock staring as Aquarius stopped her from falling completely to the lower floor. Reminiscing on how happy she was with her part- ex and she felt saddened. She knew all about the pregnancy and now the emptiness filling her master. She used her water to float angrily towards the fire dragon. 

“What have you done?” She whispered as Lucy’s vision got better she saw everyone looking at them as blood dropped down to the floor. 

“L- Lu-Chan! Oh my goodness are these yours? Were you pregnant!?” Wendy asked snapping out of shock and running towards the pairings. She reached out to an emotional Lucy and hid her lower part with the table cloth she grabbed on her way. Lucy wanted to cry again after hearing the word “were” but instead she nodded. Natsu blinked and looked all over at the guild gasping and worrying about Lucy.

“Bring her to the infirmary instantly! We need to stop the bleeding. Wendy, you go to. Everyone stays clear of the room and hopes for the best, it’s going to be a while but the best possible will be released when Lucy wants too.” Ezra took charge as Wendy and Aquarius went down the hallway disappearing from sight. 

“Natsu… what happened to Lucy…?” Levy had a look in her eyes as she walked up to him. She was deadly calm as she stared at him from the bottom. 

“N-nothing… I wasn’t sure about our…. relationship so I broke it off! I didn’t push her hard, I just wanted to greet Lisanna!” Natsu blinked as Levy’s face corrupted into anger. 

“What the hell was that? What did she do to you to make you put your hands on a woman, you idiot!” Gray whipped around from sitting with Juvia and walked towards him. 

“It’s not like I knew! She didn’t tell me..” Natsu thought back to the buns as his eyes strayed towards them. They sat still, cold almost, on the table where Wendy just sat. Wordlessly, Natsu went back at them with hundreds of eyes on his back. He pulled the cardboard sides off and pulled apart the middle and looked back on his stupidity. She was wanting to- 

“Lu..” Even the worst sinner in hell would have felt disgusted at Natsu. Even if it was just for a moment. Natsu ran in the direction of the door and heard the talk of Wendy and Aquarius. He could hear Lucy’s noises of pain from a mile away and her sniffles. He went to open the door but found it locked. Banging on it as if he was about to get murdered, he still didn’t cry yet. He turned at the touch on his shoulder. He saw all of her celestial spirits looking at him with anger and saddened expressions. Loke moved Natsu out of the way and went through the door. All moments of common sense neglected him as he saw all eleven walk through to her. 

The scene behind the door was a different story. Wendy went to heal her the moment Aquarius set her on the bed. The bleeding wouldn’t stop completely but it shortened the flow to a light one and saw just how disheveled Lucy was. She shook lightly as she kept slowly crying, the reality now settling for her. 

“Lucy, I don’t think Porlyusica is going to make it in time. Someone needs to clean you out still… I only stopped the bleeding.” Wendy hesitantly said as Lucy’s honey eyes looked at her. 

“No… No! Wendy please, I don’t want her to do it. I barely know her! I- can you please just get it over with already.” Lucy whimpered as she knew she had a miscarriage. Only two weeks pregnant and that was over. It didn’t feel unreal as Lucy was used to adaptation. However, even she wished that a miracle would happen. Wendy squinted in understanding and sighed. She could go through seeing her like this and silently thanked her for the trust. Then the procedure started. She focused on anything other than what was happening and looked at the door. She saw Loke come in and everyone else following suit. It was good to see the support and emotion through her spirit's faces. 

“Maybe I could get through this.” Lucy smiles at everyone and eases the tension in the room. Wendy looked up and smiled back afterward. She had put the aftermath into a flower pot by the window and planted a pink rose. She used her healing spell to make it grow faster. She smiled as Lucy fell asleep and wiped her eyes. Too much happened in one day for her to not be mentally exhausted. Wendy set the beautiful pink rose next to Lucy’s head and kissed her goodbye. All of the zodiacs did the same and admired the rose next to Lucy’s head, Wendy went to the door and unlocked it whilst quietly sneaking out. She looked at Natsu standing near and shook her head, denying him access to come in. Failing at his task, Natsu dejectedly walked out to the disappointed guild who rushed over to Wendy. She explained the situation and told them to wish her a steady recovery. They planned out a group gift as Natsu went towards the door to go home. Happy would be wondering why it’s taking so long since he stayed home after food poisoning. 

Lisanna watched as Natsu exited the guild and felt the waves of dread hit her. She had felt like the whole ordeal was her fault and would take anything to help out Lucy. She thought in her head a nice separate gift to show her remorse. She smiled at her thoughts and went back to listening to the group plans. They were all talking about buying her a bunch of the flowers Wendy planted earlier for her in a bouquet with individual letters written from all of them. They agreed that after Lucy wakes up she may leave so they decided to meet at the guild at lunchtime and leave them at her home. After that was a done deal, everyone wished everyone a safe trip and left the guild to go home. Little did they know, a baby the size of a pinhead, laid in Lucy without the other twin.


	2. A Day To Remember-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This really was going to be a day to remember. A strong woman raised from a strong mom is about to experience the change of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all ready for the bombshell? Oh and look forward to chap 4 for some fluffy shit with her wizards and the outfits Ezra and Wendy have! Sooo cute~

Lucy awoke from her slumber at about 4:23 am to a very quiet guild. She shivered as the thin covers did almost nothing to her body. Her body. She then remembered the past day and sighed at the cause of events. She wished it was a dream and that she was still having her baby. As she sat up and rubbed her hair she looked to her side. A pink rose sat in a flower pot already bloomed. She picked it up and studied the perfect gift in her hand. She reckoned that Wendy left it for her. Tears crept to her eyes as she wished Wendy a prayer and a thank you. Her baby still lived on in a different form but still received the same amount of love. Lucy realized her current dress state and picked up the still bloody tablecloth from before. It hurt to stand up for Lucy but she wanted to go home. She moved her disapproving body to the door and peaked out. No one seemed to be here but Lucy heard the sounds of soft humming coming from the main room. She quietly walked out and looked at MIrajane wiping down the tables and washing the dishes used from the day before. 

“Mira,” Lucy spoke, making Mirajane stop her familiar actions. 

“Oh, Lucy dear, I wasn’t expecting you to be up so early! I hope you’re feeling better, wouldn’t wish it on anybody to be in your situation.” Mirajane looked apologetically at her, walking away to the kitchen. 

“Thank you, don’t worry. I don’t wish it would’ve happened but I think I’ll be fine. Seeing everyone’s support helps me out.” Lucy smiled recalling how her celestial spirits calmed her down. She walked over in Mirajane’s direction and sat down at one of the stools at the bar. Lucy didn’t know that she came in this early to clean. 

“Eat up! I cooked for you a little while ago so the food is still warm.” Mirajane explained as she came back with a plate of food and a glass of water. Her breakfast consisted of six crepes mixed between chocolate and plain French ones that were lighted dusted with powdered sugar. Then, surrounding the crepes were strawberries and blueberries they enjoyed as well. Mirajane then came back from pouring her a side dish of syrup. 

“Tell me how it tastes, this was one of my first times making crepes,” Mirajane said as she finished the remaining dishes. 

“Do you smell that?” Lucy covered her nose and pushed the contents away from her. 

“What’s wrong, Lucy?” Mirajane walked towards the food and hovered down to it. “It doesn’t have a smell to it.” 

“What are you talking about? The syrup smells funny.” Mirajane raised an eyebrow and picked up the dish. She picked it up and smelt it, shaking her head she then touched the still surface with her finger and licked it off. 

“Lucy, this is perfectly normal syrup. It doesn’t smell bad at all.” Mirajane held it out to her but Lucy shook her head and pinched her nose harder. Mira sighed and poured the syrup down the drain while Lucy unclasped her nose. 

“Thank you for the food,” Lucy appreciated. She then began eating and sighed as her stomach thanked her too. She ate everything and drank her water at the end. Giving her plate away to Mirajane she then made her way upstairs to collect her shorts. The broken table was still untouched as she looked at the old surroundings. She picked her shorts and dropped the cloth as she slid them on. She had taken them off before blood got on them so she was glad she wouldn’t have to go home embarrassed. She said goodbye to Mira as she made her way to the door just to be stopped by her. 

“Wendy made a check-up appointment for you to go to in a few hours. I think she said nine am.”  
Mira called after her, making Lucy look up at the clock. It was now almost six which left her about three hours to get ready. Thanking her again Lucy walked the way home only stopping to talk to the boatmen. 

After showering and picking out a fresh set of clothes, Lucy looked in the mirror one last time before going to open her front door. She wore a dark purple skirt that had embroidery of her initials on her side, resting above her hip. Her shirt was back with a little pocket on her chest that contained her house key in case she forgets. The shirt was cut like a v-neck but didn’t show anything exclusive. With a fashionable jacket tied around her waist and some plain back flats, she strode to the doctor’s office. She went the short way because she wanted to thank Wendy at the guildhall with a gift. She thought that Wendy would enjoy hair ties and help grow her collection and thought of wear to get them. 

She didn’t have time though as she went into the office and checked in. She was about ten minutes late and apologized for her tardiness. They brushed it off with a joke and let her sit down to do the paperwork. Lucy filled out the same stuff from the day prior and waited for her turn, even having a small conversation with an older female in the waiting room. After a few minutes, she was called back to Dr. Porlyusica and sat on the examination table. 

“Well?” Lucy thought as the cold gell hit her stomach and had the machine dragged around on top.

“Well, I apologize for the loss of one of the twins, the other one seems to be healthy though. Good size.” Porlyusica pointed at the screen to show where the small baby was. “Nice place, right? I’m guessing like how Dr. Ross told you last time?” She asked the shocked girl.

“Another one? I thought I miscarried!” Lucy screamed, pulling the ultrasound pictures towards her. She scanned the black and white pictures and truth be told… she was right. 

“Oh my goodness. I’m pregnant?” Lucy asked. Dr. Porlyusica nodded in understanding, feeling excited for the girl as she thought about the earful the other doctor was going to have. 

“I’m so sorry, this appears to be news to you. I need to go talk to the other doctor about his unprofessional manners. I suppose he didn’t check well enough.” Dr. Porlyusica bowed her head at the soon to be mother. 

“No, this is better than any news. Tell him to thank you for your work!” Lucy picked her head back up and hugged the doctor. She lept with glee and ran out of the room leaving a surprised doctor. Then, she ran back for the photos and bowed goodbye respectfully and said she’ll come again in a few weeks. Dr. Porlyusica shooed her away and laughed at the young girl’s antics. 

Lucy fast-walked to the guild, she had stopped to pick up white and blue hair ties for the thank you gift and hurriedly left the store after. The store owner saw her excitement so he let her off on the house. She thanked him and went back to her path to tell Wendy more than anyone. Lucy took a shortcut she had heard from Happy that she never knew but she could see the guildhall around the corner. Smiling, almost copying her movements from yesterday she looked at her side. It was a paternity store filled with everything you needed for a newborn child and maternity clothes. Lucy glanced between the two as she made her decision to look for something first. She went inside and saw that there were tons of bibs with small sayings that made Lucy’s heart flutter. Walking straight towards them she saw an announcement section. A blue-colored one caught her eyes as she read “You’re going to be a good aunt!” written on it. She knew Wendy wasn’t her sister but seeing that she helped clean Lucy out was more than a friend’s job. She bought the same bib from the self and walked out of the store feeling proud. 

She turned the corner to see others going in the corner to see no one going in and silently thanked the celestial god. Opening the door, she saw a bouquet of identical roses she awoke too in the morning. Most of the guild surrounded the flowers and started to give her handwritten notes offering their feelings. Lucy smiled at each one she was handed and cried at all of them. 

“You guys… words cannot express how thankful I am for you. I appreciate the thought for this,” Lucy blabbered. She thanked them as tears went down her cheeks at the love pulled together only for her. It made her think of what her family would say about this. As she thought about family her eyes shifted to a happy Wendy. Lucy still had the bib under the cards that were now in a basket for the night to read and walked over to her. 

“Thank you, Wendy. I- I know it was probably hard for you to have to remove all of that but I’m thankful. Truly.” Lucy shyly bowed to a smiling girl. She had done so much for her age. 

“It wasn’t a problem, Lucy-sama! I tried my best but I made that appointment just to make sure nothing was left.” Wendy giggled as Lucy picked her head back up.

“Actually, there was something left..” Lucy made up the plot in her head. 

“Wa-! Really? I’m sorry Lucy-sama, I’m glad I made that appointment then.” Wendy dejectedly said as she thought she did a bad job. 

“No, you did amazing! In fact,” Lucy pulled out the bib of the bag and handed her both the hair ties and the announcement. “You left one of them in!” Lucy smiled as Wendy read the bib and looked up at her. 

“You’re kidding, right? Lucy-sama… you’re PREGNANT!?” Shouted as she grabbed the bib from a laughing Lucy and ran off to show Carla. The guild members turned their heads as her news broadcasted. They crowded her asking questions shockingly while Lucy went through what should’ve happened than yesterday. Wendy was going around saying she was going to be an aunt and the Master was planning what color the mark had to be. An uproar erupted in the guild as Lucy was being in the spotlight. Lisanna went up to a clustered Lucy and held out her separate gift. Lucy was still smiling as she took the small jewelry box in her hands. 

“This is a” Lucy started as she opened the box. She looked up at an excited white-haired girl as she finished the sentence. 

“It’s an Aquamarine. Going off the date yesterday they bloomed, their birthstone would be an Aquamarine.” Lisanna explained as she took it out of its safety. She went around to Lucy’s backside and pulled her hair back. She clasped the necklace around her neck and let it go. The stone shimmered in the light blaring from above them and made Lucy gasp at the heartfelt gift. 

“Thank you, Lisanna. This will be my favorite piece yet!” Lucy said as she turned around quickly to hug her. Lisanna laughed and hugged her back while now having a small conversation with her. 

“Creeeeek,” The large doors whined as they were forced open. Erza, Happy, Gray, and Juvia walked in to see everyone enjoying Lucy. They looked at each other before walking towards the maiden herself. 

“Lucy, I hope you’re feeling better! I heard from them about what happened yesterday, so we brought your favorite gelato with some whipped cream,” Happy apologetically gave the group decided treat to her. Lucy’s eyes sweetened but then turned into disgust. 

“What is in that?” Lucy covered her nose to try to stop the smell. 

“What do you mean? I thought you always buy this stuff from that store around the corner.” Gray spoke up. 

Lucy shook her head, unable to speak because her breakfast was slowly rising in her throat. As Happy floated closer to Lucy it pushed completely out of her mouth and into a puddle on the floor. Continuously flowing out of her caused her not to breathe and cough. She gagged as the bitter taste didn’t leave her mouth and caused the four to back up. As she swayed a bit, Lucy saw others look up with faces of disgust from the smell and sight. Embarrassed, she sniffled a bit before wailing out. Wendy, who had just seen the scene, asked Carla to help clean the mess. She ran over to the crying elder and ushered her to a near bathroom. As Lucy left, a sorrowful fire dragon watched from the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how you guys like this one? I just got down writing chapter 4 but I publish chapters very time I’m finished writing the second one ahead. So this is chap. 2 bc I finished chap. 4??? So yeah I hope you guys enjoy I write every weekend bc of school but 5 is shorter... ehh yeah you’ll have to wait! Point out any grammar mistakes if you want btw BYEEEEE


	3. Giving Him The Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu isn’t off the hook yet! Some ground rules with a sympathetic but stern Lucy and a obnoxious teenager?!

Lucy’s eyes still blared red as she got a small toothbrush from Wendy. After going on adventures with the team, having small necessities on you came in handy. 

“Lucy-sama, you don’t need to be embarrassed. This is normal in pregnancy, I’m sure everyone understands that.” Wendy confronted Lucy as she rinsed her mouth out. 

“I know, Wendy but it’s so disgusting and new to me. I hate that everyone had to see me in that state and did you see their faces! They totally looked like they were about to puke too.” Lucy rolled her eyes recalling the memory. She didn’t want to leave the bathroom earlier but Wendy convinced her that she had too. 

“Are you hungry? I could go ask Mira if she can cook you something really quick.” Wendy hovered over the calm-headed girl now. Lucy was reminded of how she didn’t like the guild bathrooms as someone walked in. 

“Okay, I’ll go to a table in the main diner. Look for the one in the back with the yellow painting hanging above it,” Lucy told the girl as she nodded and left the bathroom. Lucy sighed as she washed her hands and left as well. She tried not to look at her ‘family’ as she walked to the scheduled spot but she noticed that her mess was cleaned up. Silently thanked whoever and sat at the table. Having nothing to do she used her nail to carve a heart into the wooden table. She noticed that they still didn’t update the lower floor with more modern designs. She heard footsteps her way and looked up expecting Wendy with food.

“Thank you again, Wendy,” Lucy started her gratitude but stopped. There was a figure she had to know ever since she joined Fairy Tail standing by her table instead of Wendy.

“Hey, Lucy,” Natsu started as his eyes found the floor very interesting. “Mind if I sit with you today?” Lucy noted that his eyes looked dead as he stood there. Even she would feel bad if she declined but she couldn’t help but say:

“Should’ve done that way earlier,” Lucy said as she put her hand on her stomach.   
“Lucy, I- I didn’t mean to do what I did. I was stupid, well, I am stupid for not hearing you out yesterday.” Natsu didn’t sit as he said he wanted to. He shifted his feet as he talked and that didn’t go unnoticed by the other side. 

“I don’t think you understand, Natsu! I went th- through all that pain and suffering and trust me. It wasn’t just for you to tell me something I know.” Lucy crossed her arms to emphasize her point. 

“I thought so. I’m sorry you lost the baby. I really am. I wouldn’t put anyone through that in all of my future lives. I- I can’t go through the same pain you did but I don’t know what else to do! Beat me to hell if it’ll make you forgive me, Lucy.” Natsu slammed his body to the floor, now begging on his knees for forgiveness. Lucy’s eyes widened as she didn’t know he would go to those lengths. She sighed as he was right. There was no way he could do the same as her in that manner. There were so many things he would never do that had yet to be stated. First things first. 

“Yeah, Natsu. I lost my baby. Even if I’m still pregnant, It was almost too much for me to handle!” Lucy didn’t give the man a break.

“Still…. Pregnant?” Natsu’s muffled voice came from his mouth. His face still couldn’t be seen as Lucy huffed. 

“Mhm. When I went to the doctors earlier they told me I had miscarried one of my twins.” Lucy couldn’t even help herself but to smile at the news again. Even if it was just her, Lucy wanted to have children one day. Her late mother adored children and would go out to orphanages to play with them. 

“That’s great news, Lucy. Do you still want to talk to me? We could try to work some things out, maybe even-” 

“Maybe even nothing. We can’t go back to how we used to, Natsu. We can’t go on romantic dates, stay over each other's houses, maybe even go on mission trips alone!” Both, even though they knew, wondered how things so simple now turned into the past. Every happy memory they had was now painted in pity since Natsu confession. 

“Oh. I can still see them right? You know? We could raise the baby together! We don’t need to be together anymore even if I want to.” Natsu stood up fast as he got his expectations back up. “Even better my stuff is still in your house, right? I’ll help you do stuff! We can live as a family-“ 

“Natsu, look like I said… we just can’t. I dreamed of getting married and having kids but not like this! I don’t want you neglecting yourself just because I’m having your baby. You told me you weren't over Lisanna so don’t go back now. If you did almost two days ago, I would be having twins!” Lucy still put him on the hot plate. 

“Even though I know we can’t… you can still see them.” Lucy had tears coming out of her eyes as she made up her mind. She couldn’t keep him from them even though she wishes too. 

“Even though…. Thank you, Lucy. I didn’t think an apology would be enough anyway.” Natsu's eyes softened and he finally got off the floor. 

“Sit down, Natsu. I’ll explain a few more things that I want to happen.” Lucy said as she saw Wendy standing far back with her food. 

Natsu quickly but hesitantly sat across from his past girlfriend as Wendy got the okay signal to come over. She was still a bit wary like the rest of the guild about him and told Lucy that with her eyes. Wendy soon left and set her plate down but she was close enough in case something happened. She had ordered Lucy a mixture of sandwiches and a small bowl of fruit to go with it. 

In between her eating, boundaries were set for this unimaginable situation. Lucy had asked for him in advantage for her time, plans he wanted the two of them to do (in the future), and for him to respect her wishes later on. He had agreed to them, wincing as his dreams were a poor man. He asked if he could talk to her as she was pregnant as Lucy decided on sometimes. Lucy finished her meal and bid farewell to him and that they’ll talk whenever. Natsu did the same and went back over to Happy who was curious about the conversation despite his looks. 

Wendy rushed off to her “sister” and hugged her. Tears pricked her eyes as she expressed her nervousness to which Lucy joked about to her. 

Jokes and the past were now left behind. It was a few weeks after the ultimatum. 

Lucy was pissed, to say the least. She was now a full month and almost two weeks as she glared at her guild members. The morning sickness was really getting to her. She threw up almost every day and hated the feeling of it. 

“No! I told you to move it right there!” Lucy shouted at a scared Gray. He flinched as he put the table back on the spot he had it previously and looked at Lucy for approval. With a nod, Lucy went to wipe down the new wooden tables on the upstairs area. 

Mirajane said she couldn’t look at the design without thinking of the incident so she transferred back to the old style. Lucy appreciated the gesture and stated that she would make sure it gets taken care of. She was now slightly gaining weight as she went into the second month of her pregnancy. She had scheduled an appointment for the following weekend and asked Wendy and Ezra to come along. She was just thinking about Wendy but when she talked about the experience Ezra’s face glinted with joy. 

She laughed at the memory and touched her stomach, something she found comforting now and sat down at one of the chairs. She looked down at her stomach and lifted the striped shirt. She saw faint lines on her stomach as she examined it again and drew her finger along them. 

“Stretch marks?” Lucy asked herself. She had gotten a booklet on pregnancy and one of the cons was stretch marks. She didn’t mind them, honestly, they were just another normal thing that came with the baby. After thinking that, she realized that she needed to buy more things. She wanted to get the shopping out of the way and picked up small jobs from the board every two days. She couldn’t do major ones like she did before but taking it easy was important. 

Splitting the money three ways into bills, personal, and baby supplies left her feeling accomplished. She wanted to move into a 2K apartment before anything else and made a mental note to ask her landlord if she had one available. 

Standing back up, she finished wiping down the tables and said goodbye to her guildmates. She turned the corner and made the trip to the baby shop she discovered all that time ago. Feeling the nostalgia, she went in and looked at the announcement section again. The same bib sat in the same place, new, waiting to be bought. Lucy smiled and continued her look around. She saw strollers, cribs, bottles, breast pads, milk storage bags, and so much more. It amazed her at how much stuff was there but decided on getting at least a crib. After a studious glacé at the selection, she decided on a brown crib with a small light blue mattress included. Small toys hung at the top and storage spaces were built at the bottom. She also wanted it because it was big enough to survive the first year or two if she was lucky. 

She pointed out the crib to the cashier, an elderly woman, and got the price. It was $169 and Lucy almost twitched at the female who stood waiting patiently. 

“That’s $169?” Lucy looked at the male worker who brought the box over and nodded. “No discounts?” 

“I’m afraid not ma’am. If you want you could sign up and save the extra ten dollars.” The young boy, no older than sixteen, then leaned on the box. 

“$160 for that? I remember seeing the sale sign outside for the brand so I came in.” A customer behind Lucy whispered to what she guessed was her mother. 

“Ma’am, are you going to buy it or leave it? We can’t hold the line-up.” The boy yawned and eyed Lucy’s stomach, itching her the wrong way. 

“You… What's your problem? The store doesn’t put the prices on tags, let me think a minute idiot!” Lucy was getting pissed. Run from Lucy when she’s pissed. 

“Rules ma’am.” 

“Fuck the rules,” Lucy thought back to the lady. “She said that there was a sale sign outside for this brand, little boy!” She stepped back and pulled the witness in front of her.

“Woah, don’t bring me in this.” She twisted her head to face her wrath. She had sweat on her brow and turned to the boy. “But I did see the sign outside.” 

“Don’t get your panties in a wad over this. The sale would’ve been added to the total! We work here, we don’t just argue with customers on a daily basis.” Way to get his mouth full. 

“Oh, dear! The young ladies are right, Alye. I’m sorry I forgot about that. It ends today so I thought it was over!” The elderly woman fretted and bowed down to Lucy from across the desk. The boy's mouth dropped as he looked at his coworker. Lucy even gasped and let go of her help buddy. The girl ran away from her assumed mother and said she’ll wait outside. Baffled, the situation came to a close by Lucy buying it for $105, and the boy unwilling apologizing. The elderly lady was upset so she offered for him to walk it to her house. Lucy declined but she insisted so now it was set by her door from the boy who stomped away. 

“This was a mess, I really need a bath from that.” So, the young maiden took a bath and went to sleep turning one month and two weeks pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe you already know what time it is! I’m starting on chapter 6 so here’s 3..? I really need to keep track of this lol but next chapter is nice. I like how it turned out but 5 is probably one of my best moments. Fluffy~ 
> 
> Please point out any grammar mistakes bc I don’t have a proofreader! :)


	4. All About The Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy!

Single mom’s life. Yes, Lucy was sitting here sighing after not even doing the first three steps of building the crib. She was sitting in the middle of her brand new home that had two, yes two, rooms! Taking the huge step up from not even a 1K bedroom, the change to the new had been luxurious. After walking into the apartment, you were greeted with an open living room that had been decorated only a little. The white, pink, and cream color scheme in the kitchen came off welcoming to guests and looked wonderful with the appliances. Two rooms sat across from each other, assumed for bedrooms as they are. 

Lucy was in the living room surrounded by pieces for the crib holding the instructions. She looked confused as she read them and felt like crying as she flipped through the 50-page booklet. 

“What the hell is this?” Her belly got in the way a little as she tried to grab a funny piece in front of her. She looked at the mess around her and wondered how she was going to clean it up. 

“Who knew building a crib was so much work?” She stood from the floor and decided it was time for a snack break. She walked to her beautiful but unfinished kitchen and swung the door open to her refrigerator to find it somewhat neat inside. She grabbed strawberry yogurt and a honey bun from the brown cabinets. As she went to sit down again someone knocked on her door. She internally groaned and so did her stomach as they were both looking forward to the snack. She shuffled to the door in her slippers and cracked it open. 

“Hey, Lucy.” Erza smiled as her skirt flowed beside her. She totally rocked her virgin killer outfit. She wore a deep red skirt that matched her eyes. It rested high on her waist as the hem cut off the mark to the shirt. It was a crisp off white button-up with a ruffled chest piece. Lucy even noticed as the wind blew she had a garter on finishing with black flats. She emanated the mood “Secretly Sexy.” Wendy on the other hand had on a long-sleeved plain white shirt. Overlapping that she modestly wore an apron skirt with a big Rilakkuma logo. With her white stockings and black heeled Mary Jane’s, she gave off the look “Cute and Innocent” despite her background. Even though the two looked completely different, their radiant personas would draw looks together. 

“Woah, what’s the occasion? You two going on dates today?” Lucy opened the door wider and let them in. 

“Uh, Lucy sama, you told us this was the day of your doctors’ appointment.” Wendy looked over at the maiden as she walked towards the pair. Realization struck her face as it morphed into shock. 

“That’s today!? I could’ve sworn I marked it for tomorrow!” Lucy scrambled over the mess to her calendar. “It is today,” Lucy whispered. “Time really does flies?” 

“I guess this would be the time you go get dressed right? We’ll wait outside,” Erza pointed at the door and began the walk.

“Oh no, stay in all be done in a few minutes. Wait in the living room!” Lucy went over to her bedroom and closed the door behind herself. After a mad rush, Lucy stayed true to her word and emerged a few minutes later. She had picked out a long black skirt and a short-sleeved white shirt. The shirt had a way to make her belly look rounder and not as if she just arched her back. Her hairstyle was the normal side ponytail with most around her face or hanging on her back. 

Lucy still had her honey bun and yogurt as the trio set out to the doctors. She ate on the way and talked to the two about the difficulties being in the early stages. Erza was weirdly excited still but Lucy brushed it off. She had a hunch that it was a girl reoccurring thoughts aka known as baby fever. 

“Hey, gaining weight still!” One of the boatmen called.

“I’m pregnant!” Lucy called back and the men’s quick congratulations and tears about ‘how they grow so fast’ made her smile.

As they reached their destination, Lucy quickly signed in and waited to be called. She even saw the older lady who was one of her previous visits. After around ten minutes, the trio was about to witness the show either once more or for the first time. 

“Hey Porlyusica,” Lucy greeted as she hopped on the papered chair. She lifted her shirt under her bustline and introduced her friends to the doctor. Porlyusica greeted them as well and explained all the movements she was doing like the gel and the monitor. Lucy watched their expressions as the black and white screen played out. They were having a problem finding the baby but that meant extra enjoyment for Lucy. After they morphed it out a bit Lucy took the time to look at them herself. She snaked the outline of the small fetus as the doctor explained all the little buds that would grow into ears or arms and legs. 

“Wow, how exciting Lucy sama!” Wendy turned as the information set in. Lucy smiled at her and turned her attention to Erza who was stuck to the screen. 

“What’s on your mind, Erza?” Lucy looked over as she finally snapped out of the screen. 

Erza shrugged and looked down embarrassed. Lucy already knew but knew how private the girl could get sometimes so she decided not to push it. She got all of her photos and said her goodbye and then they set out towards the guild. 

“What was that about?” Wendy asked as they walked. Erza sighed happily and stopped the two. 

“I think I’m having a severe case of baby fever because of Lucy,” Erza confessed excitedly as she expressed a slight fear to some men. “Babies are so cute and knowing that I could have one has been a dream of mine since I was little. Advice?” 

“I don’t know, honestly. I mean you know the situation? I don’t think this is the healthiest thing right now.” Lucy smiled softly at her nervousness and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Yeah, I agree. I mean having a kid at any age is hard but don’t rush into a baby Erza. I think the conversation might knock them out.” They all laughed at the reaction and continued towards the guild. 

“To be honest, I would think Mirajane would have one before anyone. Her and Laxus are quite intimate.” Lucy stated as she covered Wendy’s ears Erza silently agreed and Wendy was left confused. The group talked more all the short while to the guild with no worries and tons of laughter. They really did make good friends. Their stomachs hurt as they opened the doors to the guild doubled over laughing at a past event and attracted the attention of some members. They said their goodbyes and set off on different paths. Wendy went with Carla, Ezra went off to consult Mirajane with what Lucy said, and Lucy went off to find a nice quiet place. Walking around had been a little tiring but not as much as it would have been if she was having twins. She went back to the infirmary to get a small nap before heading home to hopefully finish the crib. She opened the door and it was as if she was in the third person. She smelled the blood, saw her shivering on the bed with no pants, Wendy’s face etched with sadness, and the overwhelming sense of fear. She had to blink and a few times as the scene played out and went over to the same bed. Her past self looked over at the almost two-month pregnant mom. It didn’t even feel real that all of that happened a short while ago. 

“Don’t forget we were there too,” Lucy snapped around and was met with Leo, who still wore a full suit. 

“Loke!” Lucy walked towards him and pulled him into a hug. It actually wasn’t just him, everyone came. She didn’t feel any strain on her magical power from all twelve signs being summoned but it couldn’t have been better. She had always considered her keys, gold down to the silver, family because of all the ways she had to get them. She felt the tears coming as she looked over at Aquarius who found the window very interesting. 

“Hey, Aquarius.” She slowly said as she felt the unsure aura coming from her. “How are you again?” 

“That should be my line... Little girl?” The slight tease was almost like a question to see how the relationship changed or could be back ‘normal’ again. 

“Heh, I’m fine. Or should it be ``we're fine?” Lucy pondered out loud. “Yeah, we’re fine as if now.” 

“Miss…?” Aries whispered before Lucy smiled and patted her stomach and pulled the ultrasound photos out.

“I’m almost two months pregnant!” Lucy noted that except for her parents' reaction these were one of the best. 

She was bombarded with hugs and questions from everyone except Virgo, Leo, and Aquarius. She answered the appropriate questions for the first few minutes before noticing the shocked ones in the back. She stopped as she saw expressions on their faces that were hinted with something she never saw before. No, she had seen this before. Lucy stared bullets into them as she slowly walked over to them. 

The three came together and it was hard to describe. Do you know the way kids see candy? The way people truly in love see each other for the first time at their wedding? Their faces were at the peak of those moments. It was so pleasing to see their faces twist different ways but it had to end at some point. As always, Aries chickened out first. 

“Eh, uh, that’s nice to hear, Miss. Really.” Aries put up an apologetic stance as she scooted back.   
“Thanks, Aries,” Lucy felt like laughing at her natural nature but it wasn’t even processed as Leo pressed a hand on her stomach. Lucy looked at the weird expression on his face as he got flustered a little. He kneeled down on one knee and spoke:

“Hey?” His voice came out husky and awkward. Lucy wondered what he was doing and opened her mouth to ask. 

“Dumbass! What if she hates that and you pissed her off?” Aquarius knocked his head in with her urn and huffed.

“I was doing that ‘baby talk’ mess! How was I supposed to know that it doesn’t work? What do you want me to do, get Aries pregnant, and try talking to her baby?” Leo pointed at a red Aries like it was her fault as he barked his 

“Like you don’t know spirits are infertile! Tell him, Lucy, I know-” Aquarius stopped as she heard unstoppable laughter. Lucy and Aries were surprisingly laughing too hard to answer. Lucy had a hand over Aries’s shoulder and communicated with sharp gasps and hand language of some sort. After their moment ended Lucy invited all of them to see the ultrasound photos. She explained all of the nubs and areas where the arms, legs, and ears might be in the next few weeks. Since they never got to experience anything with each other Lucy let them talk to the baby. Some may have had owners before pregnant so they gave her advice and anything else they knew. Lucy thanked them and wondered why she was feeling a sense of… dread? 

No, it was more bittersweet. She hated herself for wishing it was Natsu who rubbed or talked to her belly like Loke had done out of the blue. Her eyes clouded as her family was in sheer utter joy about the baby. She didn’t even take notice when she sighed out and had gained eyes on her. She mindlessly bent down and rubbed her calves and ankles. 

“What a long day…” She thought as her eyes lidded for a few seconds before closing completely. She swayed on her heels and smiled, enjoying the tiredness that consumed her body almost immediately. She felt her body go numb for a second before someone picked her up. She didn’t mind at all but when she opened her eyes she was met with a very animated boy. He almost looked like…

“Master?” Yeah, he looked identical to the Celestial King who saved Loke all that time ago. 

“No, I’m his errand boy. He wanted me to offer his congrats today.” The boy, no older than ten, walked over and laid her under the bed sheet. He went to take off her shoes and collect the pictures from Libra before placing them on the nightstand. He smiled at the one on top and went back over to Lucy. 

“Sweet dreams, Princess.” He whispered as he kissed her head politely. Lucy turned her head to see her family waving goodbye before snapping out of her sight. She closed her eyes. Then, suddenly, nothing mattered anymore and she wanted to sleep forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg..... Loke pulling through? Just kidding but I actually had to change a part in the story. Ezra was going to be all baby fevery and it would be shown she was with Jellal. However, I found out that their relationship was really traumatic and stuff so I decided not to try and support that. 
> 
> How did you like this chapter? I liked the ending scenes but Erza’s outfit made me feel like I should buy it :) be sure to stayyyy tunes and lol please comment if you want. I like seeing them!   
> Any grammar mistakes you find can be pointed out too!


	5. Happy Go Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy and Lucy share a moment!

Yeah, sleeping in peace when the day is done. It was past midday when Lucy’s eyes fluttered open from an amazing sleep. Her small stomach grumbled to which she laughed inside. 

“I know.” Lucy rose and patted her stomach and just like that the room was still again. She felt a headache coming from her pigtail so she ditched it and fetched her shoes from the nightstand. Getting the rest of her things gathered, she made her way out to the dimly lit room. The stage had a happy Juvia and Gray as they slowly sang a drinking song mixed with a hint of love. It made Lucy move a little bouncier. 

“Lucy,” A pitched voice called out to her. Lucy felt her body go through a stage of nostalgia and turn more from not hearing his voice since she threw up in the guild. 

“Happy!” The excited maiden whispered to not disturb her guildmates. 

“Yeah, yeah. I came to check up on you, Lucy. I haven’t heard from you in a while.” His voice sounded strained. Almost as if he stayed up late wondering where time moved and how in such little time. He looked up and down at her as if she was the answer and smiled. 

“Hm, I guess you could say I’ve been busy. Time seems to move fast lately, right?” It may have been the mother awaking in her, but it felt like he needed to talk to someone. 

“I guess. I heard from Erza that you moved into a 2k apartment, how are you liking it so far?” Lucy wanted to look at him as if he were crazy. Time has passed, right? So why wasn’t he being… him? One thing for sure, he was driving Lucy crazy a little. 

“It’s perfect actually. I’m having trouble building a crib so I wish I had some help. Not trying to bring anything up.” Lucy glanced at how he flinched a little? 

“I heard that from everyone but you Lucy. You’re pregnant.” He sounded like he was convincing himself. 

“Yes, I am,” More concerned about anything else, is she? “Hey.” Happy looked over at her with a neutral expression. “Let’s run away from here.” 

Lucy’s eyes glistened with mischief. Then, before he could vow to never leave Carla, she grabbed his tiny hand and made their way to the exit without a single noise. The duo then finished the duet and dimmed the lights up for a small get together.

We all know they can’t run away to some faraway land but they can go to her house. She laughed at his face realizing they weren’t living thousands of miles away and heard the comments from the boatmen. She said hello to the mean boy from the shop somehow passing by and enjoyed the way the sunshine played with her hair. As they made their way inside, Happy saw the mess and offered to let him help with the crib. They played with it for a bit before actually getting to work. Afterward, they then talked a bit then stopped for Lucy to cook dinner for the two of them. 

“Lucyyy~ Can we have fish today? I haven’t had it in a while.” Happy floated over to her with a pleasing tone so she agreed. She took some out of her freezer and began thawing them out ignoring the cries of Happy. She walked over to the halfway made crib and picked up her belongings and the ultrasound pictures.

“Is that the baby?” Happy was then right behind her. She dropped them as he went to look at them better in the light. “Wow.”

The soft words lead her to him. It reminded her of when they first met because she was talking to a talking cat. Not to mention it was also blue. 

“Can you have children, Happy?” Lucy sat on the floor next to him with a small smile on her lips. 

“Not the way humans can. It’s almost like a special ceremony? Like a...?”

“Wedding?”

“Yes, I suppose so. You and your lover will have to be really compatible to have a litter delivered. Think of it as a stork. Since we can’t have them humane or magically, this is the safest and only way.” Happy also smiled at the thought. 

“You would be an amazing and funny dad, Happy. I’m sure Carla would be blessed.” Lucy picked him up and sat her in her lap. He purred a little as she rubbed his head. 

“Well, at the end of the day, I’m glad my blessings are bigger than my problems.” 

So, after having all of those moments, the knot tightens bringing them a little closer. They laughed, finishing up the crib, and eating a nice fish meal. It rolled around to the night in no time so Lucy offered to let him stay the night. 

“You could sleep in the crib.” Lucy joked.

“Haha, very funny but I really need to go. Natsu would be sad and lonely without his little rant buddy.” Happy called back to her waving goodbye. “Also, I know this sounds bad coming from me but if you could… can Natsu go to the next appointment?” Happy asked from the hallway.

“...” 

“Yeah.” Lucy smiled as she saw him light up a little. What’s the worst that could happen? Now that Lucy was alone she quickly got ready for bed. She would think about her problems later when it matters. Nothing happened in those next few days. She was now two and a half months pregnant with her first baby when Levy came knocking on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! And also Happy Halloween 🎃 Ik it’s cancelled bc of quarantine but I’m still dressing for the part! I’m going to be a Grim Reaper lol but please point out any grammar mistakes!!! Enjoy your day ;)


	6. Innocent Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Innocent love for both?!?

“H- hey Levy?” Lucy answered the door to a stressed young woman. Levy was dressed in light blue overalls that were cuffed at the end of the pant legs and a cropped white shirt. Her hair was still held back by that yellow headband and had some black ankle boots. 

“Lucy I need help! It’s a long story, day out?” Levy pleaded.

“Uh, yeah sure, let me get changed.” Lucy pointed to her bedroom door. She had gotten a lot more things to make it feel more like her apartment. It was very more lively with a few more chairs and rugs and above all her. She kept the place clean when she wasn’t at the guild or on job quests and brought more light into her well-deserved home. Rushing to get dressed, she grabbed a small jacket to go with her tie-dye shirt and jeans. She decided to wear flats still because who cares. 

“What is it, Levy? I never had you come to me frightened like that.” Lucy pondered as they walked out to the main roads. 

“It’s me and Gajeel, Lucy-chan. He hasn’t been paying attention to me lately and it’s really bugging me. He hasn’t been home or anything so I thought he went on a quest but no! He has been in the guild talking away to Mirajane! I know she would never try anything but come on, tell him to piss off to me.” So the tiny girl rambled on as Lucy just listened. 

“Ah,” she remembered around this time they got together. “So clueless for a smarty.” 

“You know how I feel? I think I’m overreacting.” Levi sighed as she walked slowly ahead of Lucy. Very. Lucy smiled loosely. 

“Don’t stress too much about it, Levi. I’m sure he doesn’t mean any harm and I’m almost positive that if he saw you out here slouching around about him he would want to bail his eyes out.” Lucy balled her fist up and hovered them under her eyes, mimicking crying.

“You would know right?” Levi said sarcastically. 

“Seemingly. Need a coffee wake-up?” Lucy asked, pointing to a cutesy looking cafe. 

“Yes, but can we not stay long? I have somewhere I need to go before the sun hits the middle of the sky.” 

“Ooh, a date perhaps? Already missing your boo?” Lucy teased as Levi held the door open for her. 

“Yeah, missing him paying no attention to me,” Levi muttered after her. Lucy laughed and got behind a young adult. The two chattered for a little before starting to order their treats. Lucy’s order was a caramel frappe but got looks when she asked for strawberries to be included in some way. 

Levi’s was six shots of espresso added into a latte. She had asked for a “Tetsu” drawing on but would swear she meant it as the famous shop known for its ramen. As the two paid and joked some more whilst leaving they ran into the devil. 

“Gajeel?” Lucy smirked a little as she saw a few bags behind him. 

“Hey, Blondie,” He didn’t look at her for more than a few seconds. He had his eyes on the prize. “Hello, beautiful.” Gajeel quickly scooped her up in his arms and scattered kisses on her face. 

“He’s romantic?!” Lucy thought shockingly. Lucy now knows he seems tough but he acts like an extreme softy when alone with his cuddle buddy. 

“Hey, Gajeel. What’s with the bags?” Levy had visible enjoyment from the display of affection. Her face then morphed with confusion and then she let out a loud shock. 

“You’re planning on leaving me! I knew it you want to hightail it from this crazy woman!” Levy’s hands rested on Gajeel’s chest as he slowly set her down. Gajeel eyebrows raised with a large smile resting as well. Seeing his reaction caused her to blush from her embarrassing outburst. 

“Sorry….” Levi fluttered her eyes and tilted her chin down. “But what are the bags for? I didn’t know you were going somewhere.” 

“We are going somewhere. Our anniversary is coming up, you don’t remember?” There it was. Lucy smiled at the girl to indicate she realized too. Lucy waved at the girl to hurry up and accept his offer. The two had a beautiful relationship that made people look over at them and hopefully didn’t rethink theirs. Lucy just wasn’t in the mood to worry about anything unless supporting her friend. Gajeel explained that they would be gone for a week or two and the location would be a surprise. Lucy could just see how Levi just sighed at the things he just listed. Lucy would’ve too given how a break sounded nice. Lucy left the two so they could start their journey to the mystery land. 

Slowly sipping the caffeine drink, she decided to go out to the guild for any new jobs. She opened the doors and greeted with the same lively mood she was used to. She walked in and responded to greetings to members who were all in a playful mood. As she walked, an individual met her eye. It was almost like when they started dating. Eyes locked, lips pursed, but now the faces were almost solemn. Natsu made his way over but she kept walking. 

“Hey, Lucy! When’s the doctor’s appointment? I don’t want to be too late.” Oh, now it’s her turn to be on the hot plate. 

“Oh, I did say you could go. By the way, why did you have Happy ask for you? I know I said you could only talk to me sometimes but you could’ve asked.” Lucy protectively put her hand over her small stomach. 

“I wasn’t feeling it… Wait, that sounds terrible. I wasn’t in the right state to talk? This might sound worse but I don’t really know why it happened that day. It was all such a blur. I guess the emotional shock wanted me to not have nightmares.” Natsu shivered. What Lucy could understand is that he was drunkenly forgetful and had known what people had only told him.

“Okay… Uh, the date is in a few days. Two exactly.” Lucy shifted her weight to the other foot as she spoke. She had come for a job, not a baby daddy therapy session. Yet, even she could put her feelings aside and give him basic help. “Y’know, it’s alright. Well, in a sense, but it’s not good stressing yourself like you are. It’s reasonable you don’t remember much of that night just talk to me about some things so we can at least remain a ‘mutual’ relationship.” 

Lucy nodded questioningly to make sure he understood. A lot can change in a few months with a little bit of mess circling their head. Natsu nodded back and made sure that that was all she needed to say before flashing a cornered smile and running off again. Lucy waved a little and set back off to find a job for herself. She had seen Reedus awkwardly explaining how to use oil paint to Asuka and almost wanted to cry out from the scene. She noted that the paint smelt weirdly nice though. As she made the way and skimmed through all of the requests she picked one similar to her last one. It was only to serve guests at a restaurant but it had good pay. 

Giving the slip to Mirajane, she headed out to complete the task at hand. She would worry about everything another time. 

Yeah, right. That was a time she didn’t have. Time showed obviously that it wanted them to be together. After the hours of dreading, she pushed herself out of bed on the faithful morning of her doctor’s appointment. Lucy brushed her hair and teeth in her bathroom before going into her walk-in closet. 

“It’s going to be a long day…” Lucy sighed before examining her options. She wanted to look a little plain looking so no one would get any ideas. “How about this?” Lucy pulled out a pastel yellow skirt and looked over at her black clothing. She then pulled on a black tank top and shawl. Deciding to go with it, Lucy slid the yellow skirt up to lay under her bust and tied the tank top to lay on where her belly started. She then put the shawl on her shoulders and turned into the mirror to see how the outfit looked. Her hair hanged down her back and made her look a little older. 

“It’s missing something?” Lucy looked around and spotted her infamous flats. “There!”

She had finished her unlucky outfit when she heard three knocks on the door. With a final look, Lucy grabbed a few strawberries in her hand and walked slowly to the door. Almost like it would seem like she wasn’t home. 

“Lucy?” Natsu asked loudly. She flinched and held her hand on the doorknob. She held it there for a second before she heard footsteps leading away so her mind acted on its own to fling the door wide open. 

“I’m here, Natsu. Sorry.” Lucy said as he had turned back around. She locked her door and hurried past him to which he ran to catch up. They carried on a small conversation on the way but it was pushed on the mutual line by Lucy. They didn’t have any physical contact and certainly didn’t share any strawberries. They made their way softly though. 

“I’ll go get the paperwork, you can find a seat to sit in,” Lucy said over her shoulder. She talked to the receptionist for a while before going to an uptight Natsu. She offered him a pen and pointed out some of the questions he could answer that she usually left blank. The two filled out the slots in silence after that and awaited Lucy’s name to be called. She didn’t see the older woman here this time which hopefully was a good thing. After around ten minutes, her name was called and they both stood up. Porlyusica raised an eyebrow to Lucy to which Lucy shrugged. Porlyusica sighed and told Lucy to pull the skirt down. Lucy did as she was told and looked over at Natsu’s face. His ears perked and study each move the doctor was doing. She gave the warning of the coldness to Lucy and proceeded to do her known actions. 

The screen appeared and moved around a bit as Porlyusica started to find the baby. Just like Lucy did with Erza and Wendy, she turned to look over at his expressions. Passion. That was the best to describe it. Many others would say Love but Lucy knew that the thing he was feeling was almost uncontrollable. She heard Porlyusica saying that the baby had a few progressions but it was slowing down. The baby was marked at what would be a three-month baby but everything was perfect. Their growth would mostly have bigger changes at the end of the third month or the beginning of the fourth. Lucy nodded slowly and watched as the pictures printed as she took them. She picked the flowing strip up and looked at some closely. She saw how her baby was the size of a fig at most. How would that be a few pounds? She was internally focused on herself and her baby to not see Natsu tears. He was crying. She didn’t notice until Porlyusica nudged her finger on Lucy and pointed in his direction. As Lucy turned and saw, she couldn’t help but wonder if it was his fault, to begin with. However, second-guessing herself would only lead to more issues. She had to stay awakened.

“Thank you,” Lucy said as she wiped her stomach off with a towel and handed Natsu one for his good. “We should go.” Lucy hurried.

“Yeah,” Natsu sniffed lightly and finally moved from the spot he was in for most of the time. The two thanked Porlyusica and made their way out into the busy day. They noticed a few people wearing a kimono. 

‘Is there a festival going on?” Natsu asked out loud. Ironically a stray flyer flew directly into his face. “Huh,” he peeled it off. “Seems like it.” 

Lucy pondered for a moment. She wondered how she was going to break apart from him. Turns out he asked her to go. To more surprise, she said “Yes.” The two walked the short distance and saw all of the games on patterns from the things people came wearing. Doing a childish game of Rock Paper Scissors, Natsu decided which amusement they could go to first. He had picked something light, a game where you try to catch fish without breaking the net. Turns out they wouldn’t need to. They went to every single stand they had. Even if it was food-related, owners would call them over and chat for a little. They ended up having a really good time. Normal conversations flowed one after another having it seem like a date. It was a family-

“NOOOOO!” Lucy jolted in her bed. She looked around and saw herself changed in sleepwear and lying safely in her bed. “A dream?” Lucy calmed down. It was only just a dream. Yet, when she looked over and saw a small life-sized teddy bear won from a ‘Wanage’ she began her dreading again. However, this time was for going back on her word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol we hit 600 views before chap 6? I was genuinely confused! I enjoyed writing this chapter a few weeks ago though but it’s gonna get tricky since I’ll write chapters for two stories at once :) any grammar mistakes? Get ready for the next few chapters of sitting on the edge of your seat! (Or not lol) 
> 
> Send $7+ to get a full page of the next chapter with this link: https://gift.greenlightcard.com/
> 
> Any other donations will be appreciated! (In the note put you want a full page pls)


	7. What’d I Miss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daughters and sons can always go back and sleep in mama’s bed. Wait... MAMA’S BED? What does Lucy think when she says she’s.....

Lucy was dreading. She was laying in bed thinking of the events from yesterday. Her best friend's getaway, the money she got from the job, the doctor’s appointment, and then her lovely little date. 

“Ugh, it was not a date!” Lucy was going to go crazy if she started talking to herself. Lucy tossed and turned as she thought about how they went to every form of entertainment and food stand. “I bet we just looked as far as a couple went.”

Well, as far as a broken-up but is having a kid together, the couple went. Hurling herself out of bed, she stumbled out to her kitchen in hopes of some comfort food. 

“I only have a few ingredients but I think it’s enough to make an omelet!” Lucy said pulled out two eggs and some milk. Setting them on the counter she then pulled out a pan and turned her stovetop on seven. Cracking both eggs and pouring a splash of milk, Lucy started making sure it didn’t stick or somehow burn. When she flipped the omelet over and on the other side she got out one of her few plates and set it by the pan. 

After a while, she hurriedly put the egg dish on her plate and went over to sit down on her couch. She decided to eat slowly, wondering what’s the point if she really didn’t have anything to do today. Then she realized that she was literally only eating two eggs. 

“I need to buy all this?” Lucy wanted to laugh at herself. Of course, she would. She has been doing it for herself for months but the utter thought of using money on herself and not her baby wanted her to not go at all. “Why am I acting like this? It’s the way life goes.” 

Lucy finished eating and put her dishes in the sink. Going into her room she suddenly got the urge to look at her old outfit from when she wasn’t even an adult. The outfit stuck with her since she joined Fairy Tail at that time in her life. Smiling at the offer, she decided to at least wear the hair holder that looked like hell. 

She walked inside her walk-in closet and picked out a quick outfit to do some shopping in. She pulled out baggy jeans, a belt, and a tighter blue shirt to match with the hair holder. Her hairstyle wasn’t anything special. Just a low ponytail tied loosely around the back of her neck. Grabbing a small bag, she made her way out. She came up with the thought of only getting the basics and something to cook for the next few days. She had to go quite a way for the real good produce so traveling the 15 minutes there and back didn’t seem like a bad idea. Turning around and going the left road from her house was the start of the way. 

She walked faster than she expected from the taste of freshly picked strawberries and cherry tomatoes. As she made her way towards the destination, she felt someone pick her up from behind. 

“Don’t you think you’ll be walking too much?” Capricorn asked as she was lifted in his arms. 

“Capricorn?” Lucy was generally confused and shocked. He was never really the conversing type but why was he here? 

“Hello, Master!” Virgo was standing beside Capricorn peering at her. Lucy tilted her head back to look at her. “Hi, Virgo?” 

Yet, it wasn’t just Virgo and Capricorn. Everyone was there, all smiling one after another whilst Lucy was in a bridal state. Capricorn adjusted Lucy to be in a sitting position so everyone could explain whilst they were there. 

“We came to help you, Lucy.” Aquarius playfully rolled her eyes as she gave a light tone. “We want to see the baby, too.” 

“Way to bring me back into reality,” Lucy mumbled as she leaned back onto the stilled torso. 

“What do you mean?” Loke asked as he stuck his hands in his pockets and swayed to the side. 

“Psh, you know? Gong on dates that aren’t really dates with your ex-boyfriend who you are having a child with!” Lucy sighed at the thought of yesterday still. One of the reasons she wanted to walk the extra distance to avoid the meeting they might have. 

“What?!” Libra went out of character as her eyes glistened with the news. “Wow, tell me the story as we get you your groceries.” 

“If you pay, I’ll say.”

“Deal.” If you got to know Libra you would know that she killed for drama. Well, Lucy wondered if that was literate or not. The close ones walked the rest of the few blocks until they got to a nicely sized farmers market. By asking Lucy what she wanted to buy, the group scattered while Lucy used a much-needed therapy session. Libra was in the mood and was listening and expressing the perfect emotions with her face.

“Have you met with him since then?”

“Of course not! I probably looked like I was drooling over him,” Lucy rubbed the creases between her eyebrows.

“Oh stop exaggerating. I wouldn’t even call it a date.” Libra swung her hand around to emphasize her point. 

“Really?” 

“Well, not exactly, but if you didn’t want it to be a date then it wasn’t a date. Simple as that. The same thing goes for intercourse or kisses, you know?” 

“You may say that but what about him? 

“You tell him, sweetie! You have that power to tell him what you feel and so does he. If he brings it up like ‘how do you feel about that date’ cut him off and say you didn’t want that time to be a date. If he respects that then you’re fine if he doesn’t then kick him!” Libra balled her fist to show she would happily do it to him if she didn’t. Lucy laughed at the gesture quietly which caught the attention of her friend. 

“Yeah, your right,” Lucy whispered after she contained herself. 

“By the way, how long are you planning on hiding out? Are you not gonna leave your house?” 

“No… I have something in mind. It’s not to avoid him but I’ll meet with him beforehand. Just know that it’ll be this week.” Lucy stood as she saw everyone else coming back with the produce. Libra handed over the money to the cashier as they came and awaited her change. 

“Hints now?” The well-balanced girl asked. Lucy thought for a minute until she leaned into Libra’s ear and told her planned secret. 

“Oh my.” 

Lucy and the others walked off to where they entered so they could make their way back to her apartment to put the food away. Conversations flowed as they walked the paths eyeing objects through windows. 

“Oh, can I stop in the maternity store for a bit? I heard that you can leak breastmilk while your pregnant and the thought of staining my clothes without me knowing would be a little embarrassing.” Lucy flushed. 

“Sure, Lucy.” Loke stood on her right side on the walk back to where she knew best. Lucy continued with the other playful chatter behind her. She saw that there was a commotion ahead of them and notified them to stop before getting hurt. Walking to the side a little, she noticed a small dog running between the legs of onlookers. From what Lucy could tell, it was actually a puppy and looked like a sun glare from how bright it looked.

“There it is!” A young teen shouted from Lucy’s left side. The moment she saw the black nose she leaped towards the small creature. 

“Lucy!” Cancer started to grab her ankle as her blonde hair pushed the old hair holder from resting on her neck. A little water magic, scared pedestrians, and a captured pup, The traffic jam settled and most people were allowed to continue their day. 

“That damned dog! I’m sorry miss, we’re here to catch any things like that and put them in the shop. Any injuries you may have can be reported.” The main bowed and so did a frightened other who wore the same uniform. Looking down at the net, Lucy made a weird decision.

“Actually I have a good feeling this was my lost dog!” Lucy glanced back down at the dog. “Yeah, this looks like my dog… Kaguya? Yes, Kaguya Heartfilia!” Lucy looked at the confused expression and mentally rolled her eyes. 

To help prove her point more, Lucy slowly raised the dog to her lips and smothered kisses all around its face. Giving the- her new puppy more praise and talking about how it’s the fate they met back up she heard a sigh come from the working man. 

“Look lady, I honestly can’t tell you if it’s your dog or not but if you want to keep it that’s up to you. Make sure to put a leash on that thing, it’s like a lightning bolt. Come on, boy.” The man called out to his play buddy and ended the conversation as Lucy actually began to take a look at her new friend as well. The dog wasn’t white but a light blonde and had the ears pointed upward like a cat. The black beaded eyes and matching black paws decorated him weirdly, making Lucy see the dog looked quite cute and awkward. 

“Hey, Lucy?” Cancer questioned as she petted the dog in her arms. 

“I guess I have a dog now?” Lucy said as she turned towards the group. Wow, thank God? Lucy wondered if she needed this distraction at this time in her life. Shouldering it off, (like most of her problems recently) Lucy walked suggesting they hurry back to her side of the town and buy the pads quickly so she could get home and bathe her pup. Picking up her old hair holder and slapping it on her wrist, her golden hair slithered around her and backtracked her movements.

They made it there fairly fast and followed Lucy to the store she mentioned. Saying hello to the same cashier from before and throwing a playful glare towards the teenager, she looked around for the cushions. She looked over and saw her signs educating her less passed down keys lessons about the improved essentials for a toddler. Laughing to herself she found what she was looking for and all the different sizes. Would she need to be large? Or smaller? Picking up the small-medium sized pads she made her way to the counter. Well, not before looking at the ‘Announcement’ section. 

She didn’t have any problems with the price and soon they were making the short way back to her house with pads and groceries. Lucy’s feet hurt and she could see her friends tiredness in their eyes. “Thank you, guys, for helping me out today.” Lucy dragged the words out. Some hummed out their welcomeness while others spoke. Libra poked her back and whispered that she should at least tell them before she leaves. 

“Hm?” Lucy didn’t mind. “Okay, Libra.” Lucy stopped her walking as soon as the signs reached her door. Kaguya laid peacefully in her other arm as she fumbled getting the key out. “I know it’s sudden but…. I’m thinking of going back home. As in my hometown, childhood home, you know?” Lucy gathered herself after finding the key. Then, a red apple fell. 

-  
Natsu sighed for what seemed to be the tenth time that day. His mind strayed to Lucy. He wondered if she needed anything or if she was doing okay even though they just saw each so soon ago. He thought back on the time they spent together and almost felt like kicking himself. “What the hell was I thinking?” 

Natsu knew Happy was probably out in the guild as he sat in their small house and looked around. It was a mess, to say the least. He needed to clean. That’s probably why Happy stayed at the guild. Sighing again, he got up and started. It was spotless quickly seeing as he loved to clean. Yet, his mouth drooled for tears that couldn’t brave his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I’m finishing chap. 9 tonight but you guys had to have this today lol. I also didn’t proofread (srry) so please be aware. I didn’t mention this on Wattpad but the chapter name is after the song from Hamilton!


	8. Heading Home!

“Heading home?” Virgo let her character slip as she reached out to her master. “When?” 

“Oh, you know, maybe tomorrow late in the morning? Or even afternoon? I just decided to go to help myself a little.” Lucy shrugged. “Oh, my apple.” She walked over to the fallen red apple and bent down holding her prodding belly carefully. Kaguya whined a little before her new owner stood again. 

“How long are you staying?” Leo picked up, wanting more answers for the sudden news. “Have you packed yet?” 

“A little. I want to see the house and stuff. I’ll stay for a little while, I hope old clothes are still there.” Lucy realized how unprepared she sounded yet the thought didn’t waver. She was going to go home. 

“I was shocked when I heard so too. Took the words out my mouth,” Libra said holding her scales at her waistband. “ I mean the house hasn’t been used by her bloodline for a while and it would be nice to have a little getaway while she can. Once she’s further along her mobility will be limited.”

“Okay, can we make it seem like I’m dying or obese? Just a little pregnant that’s all.” Lucy stopped Libra from the bothering words.

“Right, sorry Lucy.” 

“Anyway, I can see you guys are tired and want to go back to the gates. Let’s put the food inside and we’ll talk about this later.” With a few shares of nods, Lucy twisted the key in the doorknob and let everyone inside. They set all of the groceries on the kitchen counter and said their goodbyes. 

“Hey, M’lady,” Lucy looked at the lone Aquarius. “Once you get there, summon me. I want to see that again. I- I’ll help you out a little.”   
“Thank you, Aquarius.” Lucy smiled back at her as she tilted her head up and left Lucy alone. She unpacked all of the food in small bags out on her counter to decide what she’ll bring with her and what will stay. She knew the staff had stayed on property sometimes yet she would be in the entire mansion by herself most of the time. 

“Should I just bring it all?” Lucy pondered to Kaguya. “I hope it’ll fit but let’s worry about that tomorrow. I need to pack more clothes.” Lucy put cold food in her refrigerator and made her way to her walk-in closet. 

“Leggings are a must-have, those jeans might fit, ooh what about those maxi dresses I bought last year?” She kept pulling out clothing from places she wouldn’t normally stray to. Soon, her closet was stripped with only sighter shirts and heeled shoes laying on hangers. “Too much? Whatever, let’s try some on.” She slid off her baggy jeans and blue shirt and admired herself in the lace bra and panty set before pulling on a skirt. 

“Woah.” She looked at herself and saw how the skirt bunched under her stomach. “That’s a little unsatisfying.” She slipped off that piece of clothing and tried on others. Each time she tried on most of her others she found most of her favorites didn’t fit the same.

“Okay…?” Lucy wasn’t stupid. She knew that she would gain weight within the next few months yet she got upset fairly quickly after five items looked square. “I’m only turning three damn months, I can’t be that curved up yet.” She said as she looked in the mirror again. “You know what? I look good in this set though.” She stated as she placed her arm over her belly. “I need to pack these more importantly.” Lucy went over to her draws and pulled out her other matching sets. 

“Now this,” She twirled around in lingerie that used to be too big for her. “Is that stuff I’m talking about.” That set her positivity straight and let her try on clothes from another perspective. She enjoyed the softness she felt on every crevice and trailed her body growing into motherhood like she was painting a canvas. She neatly folded all of her clothing she was bringing in a dark blue vintage suitcase set. The other pilling clothes were set on hangers and put back in their respective places with no hard feelings. Kaguya wagged her tail seeing the smiles on Lucy’s face. 

“Oh, I’ll have to tell Natsu.” She stopped in her tracks. “Oh, how could I forget that? I can’t let him think I ran away with some foreign man with a nice beard while I’m just going to my old house.” She looked down at herself in her underwear. “ I’ll let him in on the news tomorrow. It’s a little late.” 

She ran a bath with hot water and watched as it filled around the smooth texture. She felt the steam hit her face and pulled her hair into a lazy bun. Now, stripping herself fully, Lucy pushed her foot through the currency of the water and turned the faucet off. Her foot tingles and looked misshaped in the water itself. She lifted her other and planted it in the water. As if it pulled her into a different person, she found herself sitting into the bath. She loved it. She closed her eyes to savor the feeling surrounding her before looking at her stomach. She placed her hand on top of it and talked to her small baby. 

“Everything grows rounder and wider and weirder, and I sit here in the middle of it all and wonder who in the world you’ll be.” She spoke slowly. “I can’t wait for you to be here, little one. I’m sure your daddy can’t either.” 

Lucy continued mumbling slowly to her engulfed stomach before the water turned lukewarm. Lifting her fingers, she saw them crinkled and decided to get out. She wrapped a towel around herself and went to go get a comfy pair of pajamas to wear to bed. 

She wore low rise underwear and a large shirt to cover anything that needed to be. Kaguya was at the end of Lucy’s mattress sleeping soundly. She crawled into bed after turning her lights off and went to sleep looking at the outline of her suitcases.

The next day when she awoke, she started her day with the thought, “I want to fall helplessly in love.” Then the sun kissed her eyes and cheeks and fulfilled the wish on the spot. Then, of course, Kaguya. She left her bed unmade to brush her hair and teeth. She hated the feeling of the foam in her mouth so she discarded it very quickly once it started to build up. After that, she pushed back the curtains in her living area and let in light. 

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a small packet of dried rice to boil and pickled plum to go with it. For her new pup, she let her have stripped chicken. She would later grab a cup of strawberries to find Natsu with but beforehand she made her bed and began to pick apart an outfit of what she had left. Skirts and bodycon dresses didn’t seem the best to travel in so she led her hand to the shorts that raised mid thigh. Randomly getting a long-sleeved shirt that was purple, Lucy left her hair in a messy bun. She drained the extra water off her rice and set the pickled plum on top. 

“I wonder how pickled strawberries would taste.” Lucy sat down with the pot and made sure not to burn herself. “I wonder if that’s even a thing.” She ate with no care as the morning sun still beamed inside her lovely home. Washing the dishes, Lucy felt a sudden rush to get out and deliver the news to Nastu so she could make a decent journey. She wiped them down and hurried to her room to get the two suitcases before realizing she would need to pack her food too. 

Finally locking the door she set out to the guild first. She said a small set off to the boatmen and struggled to juggle the load. She had to look back constantly to make sure the food bags hadn’t spilled somehow and that Kaguya didn’t stray off.. By the time she made it to the guild, she felt mentally tired. 

“Wendy, is Natsu here? I need to tell him I’m leaving.” Lucy set her bags upright and leaned on one heavily. 

“Uh, yeah he is actually. I think he went to the bar or something to eat. Where are you going and who’s the dog?” Wendy asked questioningly. 

“Long story short, I’m going to my family home for a while and I picked up this dog yesterday. That’s also a long story but you can come over anytime you want when I’m down there.” Lucy looked around. “And Carla and the others too. I don’t mind.” 

“Oh, okay! I just wanted to know but thanks for the offer. It seems like you’re in a hurry so I’ll let you go.” Wendy moved out of her way and waved to the staggering girl. 

“Thank you.” She gave Wendy a tired but thankful glance before hauling her stuff to the stairs. “I know the hell not.” 

Lucy left the suitcases on the right hand side and walked the rest of the way to him. “Natsu? He stopped his conversation with Mirajane and turned around. 

“Lucy and...? What’s the dog doing?” 

“Long story! But I need to tell you I’m going to my parents’ house for a while. My suitcases are over there.” Lucy pointed off to the stairwell. 

“What, why?” Natsu stopped her from back off to her luggage. “Why so soon, Lucy?” He pleaded and Lucy knew she would have to talk to him more than she wanted. 

“Because? I want to get away and be by myself in a place I know best. Wait, no, I’ll be with my signs and Kaguya.” Lucy remembered. “Then, I also want to see the property cast upon me.” 

“Now? I thought doctors-’” 

“I’ll have one hired and come in when I need to. We have a family doctor.” Lucy said, backing away again. “You know?” 

“What about other milestones?” What about the baby?” 

“I’ll send letters about anything big. I also want a baby shower but I’ll wait on that one.” 

“Lucy,” Natsu searched his hands for any excuse he can pull. “What about me? I thought we could help each other out when times get rough now? Like shaving your legs when you can’t reach!” 

“What?” Lucy was unimpressed with that one. “Natsu, no. You were a guest. Learn to never outstay your welcome again.” Lucy looked back at him with loud eyes and made her way to the suitcases. “I’m being a little hot and bothered but I mean it. I’ll see you soon, Natsu!” She waved back at him and Kaguya barked. 

She hauled back her stuff slant again and rolled it away doing routine check-ups to make sure everything was okay. She slowly but surely made her way to the train station and asked someone to help her put the suitcases up. The ticket seller nodded and sent the staff to help her immediately. They walked her to a cart semi full and asked her to pick a seat. She walked to the far back and pointed to a seat that had no other passenger. 

“Right away, ma’am!” They spoke in unison and quickly put away her stuff. 

“Thank you for the gesture!” Lucy bowed and picked Kaguya up in her arms. She sat down in the chair and looked out the small window to see everyone loading in other carts before moving. 

“I know, darling.” She petted the frazzled puppy and jolted backwards from the train moving. “It’s just for a little while.” 

The two stayed like that for a while and Lucy ordered water and tea for each of them. The sun started to lower just a little as they made the stop just before theirs. 

“Do you feel like walking?” Lucy asked Kaguya to which she barked tiredly. She seemed to hate trains? 

“I would carry you if I could but I have too much.” Lucy apologized. 

“I’ll help you out a little!” A small shout from her side loosely said. “I might be small but I’m very strong.” 

“First master!?” Lucy stood abruptly gaining looks from the other few passengers. “Sorry.” 

“Only Fairy Tail members can see me silly.” She pulled the girl down back in her seat and waited for the stop. 

“Yet, I’m not completely unnoticeable.” A voice from behind her sprouted. 

“Zeref, don’t give her a heart attack!” Mavis looked behind Lucy and winked. 

“Zeref?” She flipped her head around and saw an empty space. 

“In front of you.” He said getting her largest bag and food out. “You were too slow.” 

“Huh.” She stood and started to get the other. “Thanks?” 

“Don’t mention it.” He deadpanned but she saw a hit of a smile. 

“Don’t be mean! She’s pregnant, right?” Mavis looked over at her and smiled widely. “Do you know the gender?” 

“Oh no! I’m only three months, I haven’t even felt movements.” Lucy waved her hand through the air. Kaguya leapt up in Mavis’s arms.

“Oh, how exciting! Babies are so adorable!” Mavis moved out of the train and started a conversation about how they were going to be with her for a while or until she goes back. 

“We can’t have you by yourself.” 

“How sweet, you might even see Wendy or Ezra whilst I’m here too in future notice.” 

Both nodded and petted the puppy. As the time went, Lucy saw herself pulling onto the house she ran away from. 

“Im home, mama, papa.” The breeze picked up and settled in the blanket of memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 10 LEFT ME FEELING SO PROUD OF THE SUSPENSE! Sorry to keep you guys waiting too! I forgot to credit on Wattpad but I used a quote from Emile Cassie and Rapi Kaur.... see you next time! Point out any grammar mistakes


	9. Blue or Pink?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is so in love with her baby.... wait. Baby... boy or is it girl? Lucy needs to know!

Lucy was finally home. She took in the smell and almost wanted to laugh at how unfamiliar it felt to her. 

“Do you want a room for yourselves?” Lucy asked Mavis and Zeref as they inched closer. 

“Did you think I need sleep?” Mavis asked as she touched her face nervously. “Get me a mirror.” 

“You couldn’t see yourself even if you wanted to, silly.” Zeref lightly tapped her head and went to the doors. “On top of that, you can’t sleep… humanely?” 

Lucy watched the first master protest, the two carried a different aura once talking. It was very comforting in Lucy’s opinion. 

“Alright Love Birds, I need to order Kaguya actual food today or else she’ll be eating stuff because it’s the only choice. Let’s get this stuff in and you guys settled.” She walked past the blushing faces and made her way to the door opposite to where Zeref was. She opened hers and peered inside, pulling her suitcase behind her. The other two followed suit and looked around at the clean mansion. 

“I guess someone was here recently.” Lucy said, walking down the main room to the staircase. “I wonder…” 

“Don’t even try it.” Zeref stopped Lucy as she walked up two steps. “I’ll find your room and set it down for you.” He reaches for her suitcase before she pulls it up the first step.

“I can handle this much.” She continued before he tugged on a separate handle on the side. 

“I wouldn’t forgive myself.” She looked behind him at the food. 

“No, you can set the food in the kitchen. It’s down the hall.” 

“It’s dishonorable, Lucy.” He pulled the handle out of her grasp and jumped up the rest of the way. “See? I got it.” 

Lucy sighed softly and went down to the food only to see it was gone. 

“First master too?” She turned and wanted to walk to the kitchen. 

“Woof!” Kaguya could be heard outside the open doors barking and running. She came to the opening before running back out playfully. 

“Okay girl, but I can’t be going in and out all day.” Lucy said as she closed both doors behind her. She saw the lightly blond puppy chasing a purple butterfly into the direction of… 

“Oh.” Her mom’s grave. She walked steadily to the large stone too. Kaguya kept chasing the butterfly until it landed on top of the grave. She barked twice and gave up after she saw Lucy walking half heartedly towards them. 

“Hey, mom.” The coldness mixed with her slight sadness made her want to cry. “I haven’t seen you in a while.” The enlarged letters spelling out her name only stared back at her as she began to talk. 

“I have a dog now,” She told her about her life’s events. “I moved into a bigger apartment, went through a lot of hard stuff, but thankfully I’m… I’m three months pregnant.” 

The purple butterfly flapped its wings softly and took off, leading Kaguya off to the garden. “Tell dad once you see him and that I miss him. I miss you too…” 

“You know, when I was younger, I dreamed you and him were going to be with me at a time like this.” She choked out. “It’s scary. I’m by myself. Natsu is here but I’m just so scared.” She cried after realizing her feelings. Motherhood was a life changing experience. A scary lifelong experience. 

“I wish you two were here to watch my baby grow up.” She sat directly beside the gravestone sobbing for another world where everything was perfect. “I’m fighting everyday,” She sighed out after she ran out of tears. “I'm doing the right thing, but I think I need some extra reassurance.” 

Lucy yelped out as she felt cold hands on her scalp. “What is with everybody scaring me?” 

“Sorry.” She hurriedly said. “I didn't mean to scare you.” 

“It’s okay, Aquarius. I was going to summon you when I got back inside.” Lucy wiped from under her eyes with the back of her hands. 

“Oh, you know as much as people tell you, you really are a splitting image of your mother.” Aquarius whispered lightly as she stood Lucy up with her water. “Aaaand,” She suddenly switched to a singsong voice. “If my memory serves right, I know you’ll be an amazing mother as well.” 

Aquarius smiled directly at her before swiftly lifting her up in the air and dropped her down before catching her again last second. 

“Wah! Aquarius!” Lucy screamed out. After the sudden roller coaster she heard laughter at the end. 

“I’m sorry! It’s just that I can’t be all sentimental or else you’ll get you to it.” She barked between laughter. “You should’ve seen your face!” 

“Hey, that’s not very nice!” Lucy said but more than anything laughed with her. 

“Okay, now! Let’s go get you settled in, little girl.” She pushed as she made her way to the doors. “And get the dog too!” 

Kaguya barked and left the helpless butterfly behind to chase after the magical girl. Lucy followed closely behind and set out some fish to thaw out for Kaguya to eat. She made her way to her room seeing Zeref setting up a makeshift room for him and most likely Mavis next door. 

The room looked the same as she remembered from as a kid. She grabbed her suitcases and laid them across the large bed. 

“Damn, I’m emotional” Lucy muttered as the grin didn’t settle on her face. The thought of spending however long with those people made her feel like she did a job well done. Now, it was two and a half months past that day and she was….. 

“Ugh! Nothing’s fitting, Mavis!” Lucy scorched outside her door, hopefully reaching Mavis’s. She was a stunning five and a half months pregnant and the clothing she brought were too tight. She was 23 weeks and although she loved the bump, bending down or standing too long in the shower tired her more than it did at the beginning of her pregnancy. “Does Zeref have anything else than a heavy robe? I do NOT want to leave wearing a ball gown today.” 

“I’m sorry Lucy but you can’t wear my clothes or his “heavy robe” because that’s all we have! I don’t know, take the hoop skirt out of the ball gown and wear it like that.” Mavis yelled back as she poked her head out her door as well. Clueless Zeref also stuck his head out and looked between the two. 

“Can I have my clothes back, please? It’s cold.” 

“Mhm, nevermind I’ll just go back to Magnolia looking like a vintage elf.” She looked at Zeref when she said this so he looked even more confused. 

“This is my fault?” He looked at Mavis. Lucy rolled her eyes and let the two ramble about the misunderstandings while flipping through old dresses. 

They were almost disgustingly frilly and stood out in more places than one. She didn’t like most of them. Marketing out all of the ones she knew were too little she had two dresses to pick from. A pink or a blue one. 

The pink one had a few ruffles around the semi-full skirt that overlapped different shades of pink. Cutting off with a white sash the upper half was a deep V-neck with supporting straps.

The blue one, on the other hand, was an off the shoulder long sleeve. Her bubbled stomach made the dress high waisted so the skirt look shorter than it was. It was plain and simple yet with an attachable royal blue flower it had a nice glow to it. 

Lucy twirled it at the mirror and made sure her ankles and feet didn’t look strange as it poked out the bottom hem. 

“Heavy but reasonable. I hope I can make it in time.” She stayed out loud as she left her room to go into Mavis’s. “Does this look fine for the baby shower?” 

“Oh? Are you hoping for a boy?” Mavis looked at her from the reflection in the mirror. “Yeah, you look good but traveling with a dog in that looks…. odd.” 

“I’ll take that.” Lucy went to the main hallway and started walking down the steps. She had mailed her luggage off two days beforehand and was thankful. After the train ride, she would go straight to the vineyard where her baby shower would take place. The envelope containing the gender had been safely mailed away too. Wendy and Carla had taken care of it all, which was almost natural but Lucy thanked her relentlessly. 

Mavis and Zeref were leaving the next day and the house would be left unattended until the next visit. 

“Whew! I need to hit the road, I’ll see you two later. C’mon Kaguya!” The dog rushed out of an unknown room and was quickly behind her owner. The used to be small pup had grown into a fine sized dog now fairly quickly. The sudden growth spurt made her entire look though.

The two rushed as far as they could with Lucy’s stamina and waited. After around ten minutes, the train came and sold tickets to her to let her in. It wasn’t the longest train ride but as the couple sat on Kaguya’s legs began to shake. 

“Oh, sunshine, come here.” Lucy sideways-ly bent down and picked her up. “There, you can sit in my lap until we get there.” 

Her ears shot up like a cat again as Lucy petted down from her head and she calmed enough to stop shaking. “Good girl.” 

The rest of the train ride Lucy munched on a small strawberry and banana muffin and dark hibiscus tea. When it was time to finally get off, Kaguya was whisking off to sleep. 

“Don’t sleep now, the day is just beginning!” Lucy begged as she fastly walked out from the station. It was a lovely day and people gathered in every corner. The sight really made her miss her place but even more excited for her family and friends. She hasn’t seen them in months and has been dying to know the gender. She turned a corner and floated towards the next corner, the vineyard, where everybody would be. She saw the evergreen leaves, the hints of balloons, and loud cheers. 

“Hey guys!” Lucy found herself in the entrance way wrapped in flowery vines. “I hope…” She trailed off as a blue-haired maiden tightly (ouch) hugged her. 

“Lucy…” Levi buried herself in the crook of her neck. “I haven’t seen you in eternity and half of forever.” 

“Oh dear, Levi,” Lucy held Kaguya high from being suffocated. “I know, I’m sorry.” A bunch of the guild members came up to her and congratulated her and pointed out gifts from the table. After more quick greetings, Wendy made her way over and led her to a centered table. 

“If you want to, Natsu can either sit beside you but still far or he can sit with the guest.” Wendy whispered in her ear. Lucy looked over to see him idly holding a cup of something standing beside Erza. Once his eyes strayed over to her, he waved quickly. Lucy waved and realized it was way better to speak to him over letters. 

“He can sit by me,” Wendy looked at him and back at her. “It’ll be fine.” 

“Okay, I’ll bring him over but for now sit at the centered table and there’s a white sash on the seat. Your’s says ‘Mother-to-be’ and is the first chair when you walk around.” 

“Okay then! Let’s get this started.” Lucy shouted off to the crowd as she went her separate ways. As she pulled one arm through the sash she saw Wendy pushing a surprised Natsu to the table. 

“Are you SURE you want ME to be sitting by YOU?” Natsu looked puzzled as Lucy pulled her hair from under the fabric and nodded. 

“You missed like four doctors’ appointments and you deserve to be in major points of your baby’s…” She struggled to find the right words. “I forgot the word but you know what I mean.” Lucy sat down as he slowly stretched into his famous side smile. 

“Thanks, Lucy!” He giddly went to his chair and put on the “Father-to-be” and sat down. 

“Okay! Let’s get started, I see a nice arrange of pink,” A few people cheered. “And blue,” More people cheered as Wendy spoke. “In the crowd from what you think the little one will be! Courtesy to the parents, raffles will be done to see what events will happen in our time frame. Lucy will draw first!” 

Wendy held the black box up to Lucy’s half and hushed everyone. “She has pulled….. The gender card! Right to the point!” More people hollered as Wendy stood them both up and walked over to a box held up by Happy and Carla. Lucy winked at both and rubbed her hands together. Sh7e wouldn’t have to wait any longer to know what her baby will be. 

“On the count of one!” 

“Pull it like a man!” 

“Half of my next job quest it’s a boy!” 

Lucy looked at Natsu mirroring her excitement. “Guesses now? 

Natsu touched her stomach and closed his eyes. “Daddy’s little girl.” He peeked out under one eye. 

“Bold now? Okay then, I’ll go boy.” They heard the slow countdown from ten and grabbed the string attached to the box. 

“Seven! Six! Five! Four!” 

“Are you ready?” 

“Three! Two!” 

“I am!”

“One!” Lucy and Natsu simultaneously pulled down the string and looked up the opening. 

“AHHHH! IT’S A GIRL!” Lucy started jumping around at the balloons and pink colored roses that fell on their heads. A flash went off. She stopped to hug Wendy and quickly left to hug Natsu too. “We’re having a girl!” 

“A princess!” Natsu hugged back. “We’re having a princess!” She laughed at the way his eyes crazed and began jumping again. Tears formed in her eyes as she heard more yells in the guild’s seating. 

“Thank you so, so much!” She said to him and smiled tearfully. “Another girl in my house!” She thought of Kaguya. The rest eventually came to her and went around hugging her. The rest of the two hours went more than well. Gifts, games, and food were the entertainment of the day. The swelling she had felt for her daughter had grown bigger than before. It was like their bond had gotten closer. She was glad to know that she could work harder for…

“My daughter.” A soft smile graced her lips as the words rolled off both tongues. Connecting a new red string together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! Honestly I wanted to post yesterday but I was so late I figured I would wait. Lucy is now 5 and a half months oml and Ik it seems weird now but just know next chapter that her miscarriage is getting in the way of growth. Only thing I can say ;) and yk it’s not proofread! See you next time


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was fanservice turns into fan-shock! What happened to Lucy!?

"A pool party?" 

Yukino nodded and grabbed both of Lucy's hands. "The pool is heated now! There's a sauna too, and just about everyone loves the smooth finish on their skin."

"I could only be in a sauna for like five minutes, but who's all going?" Lucy turned in the chair at a local resting area. "I haven't seen your guild since... however long ago." 

"Well, not everybody from the guild is staying but only the ones you've met have confirmed they're coming! Then, some more from Fairy Tail and perhaps Kagura will come if I invite Erza. Please come! I don't want to distance you from me. Plus, I want to know how I missed out on knowing you're pregnant! I feel like I'm totally out of the loop." She deflated on the table but looked hopefully in Lucy's eyes.

"Eh, er, I guess I can come? I have to get an okay from my doctor though." Lucy gave in and answered nervously. 

"Yay! You're such a sweetie, thank you Lucy." 

"Mhm, you just don't want to be alone with your boyfriend,"  
"Hahah, let's not go to far" 

"You don't have to hide it, Yukino. Aren't you guys' three month anniversary next week? Oh, to be in the honeymoon stage again!" Lucy cupped her hands onto her face and sighed in bliss. "I didn't think the youth was so intimate lately."

"Huh, WHAT? Lucy, we are not like that! We are purely... pure! And I'm a few months older than you!" Yukino slammed her hands on the table and stood up embarrassed. "Whatever, just don't be too late, and let me know what your doctor says about the sauna!" 

Yukino led herself outside and Lucy leaned back into the backless chair. "A pool huh? I don't really think I-"

"You can go." Lucy's hands stopped fiddling and she looked up at Porlyusica. "Yeah, go have fun with your friends and get your light exercise in. I suggest to use the sauna at the end for a small while and then sit out. Don't stay in too long." 

The doctor ignored Lucy's staring as she continued the paperwork for other clients. "If anything happens leave immediately and come here. You're a smart girl so I'm not worrying quite as much but there's still a possibility." With a quick usher, Lucy had the complete 'ok' from her doctor to use the heated pool and even the sauna. 

"What swimsuit do I wear? I wonder if I have that one at home that can fit.." Lucy muttered to herself as she waltzed away from the doctors. Her curved figure brisking in the airy weather as she mentally went through all of her swimsuits. "No, that one from the annual auction wouldn't fit. Oh, that winter season one may be perfect! I'm due around the wintery time so it may be a little cute now." 

Taking the turn to her street (Strawberry Street/lane) the landlord waited for her with a sleeping Kaguya resting at her feet. 

"I feed her and everything. She yaps and yips too much." She bent down and picked her up. Despite saying that, she was slow handing her over to Lucy and muttering goodbye.

"Thank you, I'm going to a pool with my friends tomorrow and..." She fluttered her eyes a few times before quickly becoming pout-ful. "I wouldn't mind bringing her but do you want to spend maybe an hour or two with her again?" 

"Like hell! She'll try to eat all of those overpriced treats again, wait till hell freezes over." She began walking away and back towards the main office where she worked from. "But if you really want to... put the dog in my office before you go. Only because there's a break tomorrow!" 

The door slammed down the hall after Lucy quickly ushered a 'thank you' and left down a different hall to her rooms. She left a full bowl of water beside Kaguya's bed and set her down. She slept through Lucy's early bath and only emerged when Lucy was rubbing oil over her stretch marks. 

"Hi darling, are you hungry?" She pumped a shea butter lotion mix into her hand and rubbed her legs smooth. "No? I'm about to get into bed. I'll set some out for your future self." 

Her hair twisted into a bun and a bowl halfway filled with a mix of dog food, Lucy pulled back her comforter and slid into her silk sheets. "Aw, do you want to cuddle with me?" Kaguya's head was poked into the open master and she barked softly. 

"Yes, yes, come on in." Lucy moved her comforter on half of the bed and invited Kaguya right beside her. Circling until she found a good spot, Kaguya let her owner lay a hand on her as she drifted off to sleep. Well, as they both drifted off to sleep. 

-

"Lucy's here!" 

"Lucy's here?"

"Oh, Lucy's here." 

Three familiar voices and emotions went out from the small group of people. There were 14 people excluding Lucy. Mermaid Heel, Fairy Tail, and, of course, Sabertooth. 

"Hi everyone, am I the last one?" 

"Yep! There's a changing room to your left." Yukino pointed towards the direction and used the excuse to move closer to a slightly blushing Sting. 

As Lucy walked away she heard her pregnancy whisking around and almost laughed to herself. She was etching closer and closer to six months after her return. She changed quickly into her black longer top and bottoms and left to get into the heated pool with everyone else. Topics, games, and jokes were sprouting and dissolving quickly and Lucy was left out because her back was slightly hurting. 

"Lucy, it's been ten minutes. Carla, Happy, and I want to go into the sauna so I was hoping you'd come too." Wendy helped Lucy sit up and smiled when Lucy happily agreed to come. Once she grabbed her towel, the two girls made their way to the sauna where Happy and Carla were already in. 

"Just so you know, I can only stay in for like less than fifteen or so minutes." 

"That's fine! I don't really have an immunity to the heat either so I won't last long." 

Lucy moved her hand under her belly as she laughed. The two talked for a short while and while Lucy was fixing her bottoms felt a slight harding spot. "Wendy?"

"Hm?" Her eyes set on Lucy moving her hands over her baby bump. 

"My stomach is hard... Is this contracting or am I freaking out over nothing?" Lucy grabbed her hand and pressed onto the hard spot. 

"Oh my goodness, I don't know!" The towel fell off of her head and she moved to see if there were any more spots. "Carla, go get Mirajane! Happy, completely turn off the heat!" 

The two did as they were told and Happy rushed next to Lucy. "I think something is coming out of me!" Wendy blushed and turned her head as Lucy felt inside her bottoms. 

"Is that blood?" The words dropped low from her voice and she felt again. It was lightly colored pink but it was noticed. "Oh my god. Happy... go... get Natsu." 

And just as Mirajane burst through the doors, Lucy passed out.

-  
"Hey, what are we doing in chibi form?" Lucy pulled her shirt from her body.

"Don't mind that, Lucy! Being in chibi form means there's an announcement!" 

"Yeah, and what was that again?"

"The author of 'To My Daughter...' is a young student who loves writing and books! She just want to put it out there that the valued readers can donate through an app she uses for more coffee- I mean books!" 

"Right! She doesn't need much since her family helps her but if the readers want they can donate for a request or just for fun. She hopes readers don't force yourself too. Just being here for the ride is just enough!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The link is https://gift.greenlightcard.com/ and my name can be put as Jaiyva Cool lol I couldn’t use my pen name on that bc my mom basically runs it. But this marks the halfway point (I think) for TMD!


	11. That Weird Hospital Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Lucy?!

Silent beeping. One, two, three. It went to twelve, then twenty-five, ending at forty-seven. Before Lucy opened her eyes. 

“Ow.” She looked to her side and saw blood dropping into a container. The pool, sauna, and blood flooded into her mind and she felt drowsy again. Beginning to fall back she was caught in heavy hands. She blinked hard as the outline in the figure was right in the light. 

“Don’t go yet, Lucy.” Natsu. He laid her back down and looked over at his side. “Go get the doctor, Happy.” 

“Aye,” He sounded like he had been crying for a long time. As he opened the door a large thud hit the floor and groans ushered. 

“Who is that?” Lucy moved to put her hand over her mouth but a breathing mask was on her.   
“Why do I have a mask on?”   
“I don’t know much myself. I just know that you’ll be fine. Juvia hit the floor under Gray and Carla is struggling to support Wendy before she falls too.” As he said that more thuds echoed. 

‘Ow…” The two females steadied themselves on their legs before looking up at Lucy. 

“Hi, Wendy.” Lucy held her head up and grabbed on Natsu’s arm. “Could you lift me up?” 

“Wait for the doctor, Lucy. If she says I can I will.” Natsu watched as she defeatedly dropped her head back and closed them for a second. She whispered ‘okay’ before she was bombarded. 

“Lucy, are you okay? You passed out in the h- hot springs when Happy got Mirajane and I had never been so scared in my life! We rushed you to the hospital quickly since Rouge and Sting were yelled at by Yukino.” 

“Sting? They’re here?”

“No, not anymore. They stayed until Risley came and made them go home to avoid getting sick. Yukino and Erza are waiting to get the okay for some food for you.” Wendy went to begin explaining more before the doctor came in. 

“Lucy Heartfillia? Hi, I’m Dr. Stone, your regular is extremely busy with other patients so I’ll be with you until tomorrow morning. How are you feeling?” Dr. Stone reached the bedside and shook Lucy’s hand. 

“I could be better.” 

“Aw, we’ll have you feeling better in no time. First I ask that all non-immediate family members leave the room before any more news on the patient. Our standards offer a stress free environment so the news can settle beforehand.” Lucy mouthed off to Wendy that she’ll know quickly as everyone left the room. 

“Are you perhaps the father?” Natsu nodded slightly. “Okay! Well, the witnesses before stated you had light bleeding, dizziness, back pain, and as well you felt first hand hardening in your abdomen, correct?” Lucy nodded and led her hand to her belly. It wasn’t hard anymore.

“Well, from the things listed I can fear that it may be some signs of preterm labor since you're measuring around twenty-five to twenty-six weeks.” The doctor marked off and wrote some things on her clipboard to avoid looking at the faces Natsu and Lucy gave off. 

“Uh, are you sure? I mean my stomach isn’t hard anymore! Can I sit up please?” The doctor nodded and keeping his word Natsu stood and sat her up timely. “Thank you, and I did miscarry in the first few weeks I was pregnant. I was having twins.” Lucy explained quickly as she felt around her sides to make sure nothing was sore.   
“Well, your doctor did specify that but what happened now could happen again. Small things spark and light onto larger complications so we could have to let you stay here until we check your cervix and water. Unless, there is one other thing that may be what this is.” Looking up from the clipboard, she looked around the room until she spotted the right phrase.

“Were you having any sexual activities, Ms. Heartfillia?” 

“Oh,” Lucy gasped slightly before fiddling with her hands. “Not anytime recently. The only thing I’ve done is go to the pool with a few friends.” She waved around her face with the IV-free hand.

“The pool? That may be it.” Dr. Stone wrote swiftly, a newfound excitement in their eyes. “Sorry, dear. No one ever said anything about the location.”

“What is it?” 

“Well, to put it simply, it was like your body went into a light false labor. Also known as Braxton Hicks.” Now these were faces to see. Lucy’s eyes watered. Natsu looked like he was praying to God. 

“Can you explain what Braxton Hicks are a little more? Just so I’ll know a little more.” She was rubbing her belly like it was a bald head giving her luck. 

“Absolutely! So Braxton Hicks can be described as mild menstrual cramps and tightening in your abdomen, like how you felt. The hicks are caused by a number of things and are your body's way of preparing for the ‘true’ labor. Have you felt any movement from the baby?” 

“Yes, just small ones though. I haven't felt kicking or major things yet.” 

“Hm, that does concern me but it’s better that the baby’s moving. Since you’re in the beginning stages of the third trimester, make sure they're moving around twelve hours a day. If you notice no movement for around a day or two drink or eat a snack and poke around. Wake them up, get them moving again and you’re all set!” 

“Thank you, Dr. Stone.” Natsu spoke up after seeing Lucy mentally listing things in her head. 

“My pleasure. For just a little more testing, you’ll be here for tonight but you’ll be discharged in the morning. Your regular will be here that time too. I’ll leave you to talk and in a few we’ll be back!” 

They left the room, closing the door and leaving the two alone with the intruding beeping. 

“Should I go get everyone?” Natsu sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the door. “They’ll want to know.” 

“Yeah,” He stood up. “But I want to ask you something first.” 

“Yeah, Lucy?” They linked eyes. Lucy didn’t dare blink but they intimidated her so, so much. 

“I’ve been thinking of names. I want her to be named before she’s born.” He breathed for a few times before sitting back down sighing. 

“Honestly, I’ve been thinking of them too. I haven’t seen her in a while until today but what have you been thinking about?” 

“Layla, my mothers’ name. Evia, Eltrix, and last on my favorite list is Beatrix. I can never think of anything fitting when it comes to her but Evia is comfortable to me.” Lucy sighed as she said the name, it reminded her of the old tale of Abom and Eivie. The start to the human world. As Natsu started talking she took off the breathing mask.

“I was thinking…. Nashi. Yeah, Nashi.” He looked down from her. His hands rubbed together, making sounds of sandpaper and he chanted the word over and over under his breath. “Do you like it, Lucy? Nashi. It’s selfish to have me involved but the name has both you and me etched into it. The ‘shi’ has the same sound as the ending of your name and I have the ‘na.’ 

“It’s…. Really thoughtful. Nashi. We’ll talk about the rest of the name later. Let’s get Wendy in the others here.” 

“Yeah, let’s do that.” He probably wouldn’t admit it out loud, Lucy heard him muttering the name as he left the room.She observed her room and tried to not look at the blood dripping into her arm. She also took the time to adjust herself. Her swimsuit was somewhere and her chest was feeling quite exposed in the thin nightgown. 

“Stupid boobs.” Lucy lifted herself up onto the pillow and leaned back more. “I wonder how…” 

“Luuuucccy~” Wendy burst through the door and sat beside the bed where Natsu was sitting. “Are you okay? What did the doctor say?” 

“I think I’m fine. I was having Braxton Hicks but everything’s going to be just fine.” Lucy looked up to see Juvia, Gray, Carla, and Happy coming into the room. She was circled with light questions and an affectionate Happy and Wendy at her sides. 

“Guys, I’m going to be fine! I’ll even be dispatched tomorrow.” Lucy shimmed at her sides to loosen the tension. “Just a few more testing and they’ll send me home with a few vitamins and.... Actually, I hope to get a birthing plan packet.” 

“It’s getting to that time, right?” Carla asked as she put her paws on her hips.  
“Yeah, I’m going into my third trimester and have to get ready. Soon. I need to pack her and my hospital bag, make any special request I want to happen, and then fear about pushing an entire baby out of me.” Lucy pointed to the needle in her arm. “If this thing can make me queasy, I have it in for me.” 

“Even after fighting so many beasts,” Erza pushed open the door and held it open for Yukino to come through. 

“Hey, Yukino and Mira. Beasts and labor and two different stories to tell.” Lucy greeted the two and reached for the bag of food they had. 

“Yeah, yeah. Leave Lucy to eat. I’m sure mister lover boy would like if you get more rest before you get more testing done, he’s been pacing the hall and standing outside your door for a little. I’m betting he’s fighting thinking about food himself.” Yukino announced as she poked outside. 

“We tried to get him to stop, he said until all the testing is complete he won’t leave.” 

“D- He’s consistent. I’ll let him come back in later, tell him in a few hours he can come back.” Lucy began to look at the contents and took out a closed box. 

“Will do!” The door closed and the beeping became more clearer. She looked at the door again before setting the box down and lifting up her gown. Not to her surprise, she saw her regular stretch marked belly. She could feel where the gel spread when they did her ultrasound and the dryness from the rest of the area.

“Hey,” Lucy poked around. “Can you kick for mommy? Are you awake?” She pressed down and even tried shifting to her sides but all she got was maybe a hand moving. “I could do a strong ass kick. Not now, but once you're here, I’ll show you. So in return, kick for me too. I know you’re not sleeping.” 

“You’re a little hardheaded!” Lucy raised her voice angrily, stopping her movements to throw the gown down and pick up the box. “Thank you for the food.” 

She carefully ate the sides and sipped on a cup of water the staff had given her before asking her to pull her gown down for a heart rate. She let them do anything they needed as she had to try to stand, describe any pain she's having, or a scan for the baby. 

“Looking well?” 

“From what I can see, you’re looking absolutely fine for now. You’ll probably be put on bedrest for three days to kind of settle your body down but that’s all. In the morning, the IV will be removed but for now let’s switch off the blood.” Lucy quickly looked away as they began to remove the tape and pull the needle out.   
“Aaaaand we are done for tonight! Like you will be with your regular doctor to discharge you so we wish you a healthy pregnancy and if you need anything else just buzz, good night!” 

Then, as quickly as they appeared, they left the room just after Lucy barely waved. 

“Okay then? Anyways, I need to pack the bags, get Kaguya, and do a bunch other timely matters in such a short time. Honestly,” Lucy smiled, wide and large, and stretched her legs and arms out. “You have my work cut out for me, don’t you…” Lucy paused in her tracks, not moving an inch before hastily moving on her knees. “We didn’t agree on any names yet!” 

She turned to the board with the patients’ information and saw a cheeky message from the doctor. “We sent him home! Visiting hours are over! ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ” 

“Natsuuu!” The night ended with Lucy reminding herself to not be so forgetful and Natsu shivering a little harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers/Supporters, my niece was born today. I can’t wait to see her but since I finished a chapter you guys deserve this one! Three updates this month oml I’m on a roll. See you guys next month!


	12. Baby Dust Is Contagious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and the girls talk!

It was around a week after the hospital stay and Kaguya laid deeply in her lap. 

“She tries to lay under me, now.” Lucy blocked Kaguya’s movement with her hand and lifted her back onto her thighs. Coos and soft ‘aw’s’ courses from Lisanna, Juvia, and Erza.

“She may be trying to feel the baby! I heard animals like to protect their pregnant owners.” Juvia placed her teacup down hastily and looked at Lisanna.

“You mean like their own? That’s absurd!” 

“No, you see how Happy acts around Lucy too. He might try to take her one day.” Erza joked while Lucy laughed at the joke. 

“I don’t want to crush her, I mean I need to gain a pound a week now. If she got used to doing that I would have to look at her puppy eyes and pray to the gods.” Kaguya dejectedly yipped as she heard her name. 

“Speaking of which, did you know that Sherry and Ren were building a house together?” Juvia pointed a finger in the air and looked across at Lisanna. “I always keep up on Gray’s lovers’.”

“A house? Really? Where?” Lucy petted Kaguya’s blond hair as she wondered what the married couple were up to.

“They’re in Fiore but living in Rose Garden. Ren slipped and said that ‘laying down’ at night is amazing with how the moon rises.” 

“Hm? So basically they’re living in a 24 hour love hotel?” Lisanna blushed at Erza’s language. 

“Hey, they do have to keep that up. You could get prostate cancer.” Lucy picked up her tea and sipped from it, looking around the room. 

Erza and Lisanna did the same, embarrassed. Looking around, Juvia picked up her cup and said “Gray wouldn’t be getting prostate cancer anytime soon then” 

Erza barked out her tea while Lisanna began to choke. Lucy laughed and placed a hand on her belly. “You really know how to ‘keep it up’ Juvia! Even girls from neighboring guilds seem to have an eyesight for you” 

“Do they? Maybe I should make my own fanclub? Gray might actually like that,” Lucy looked horrid imagining a sweaty Gray in a jacket like Juvia’s dress. He multiplied into a large crowd all cheering when Juvia dressed in an open back dress walked out. The Gray’s waved around a light and cheered as she sat down. 

“I might just-” 

“Definitely not. Forget that idea.” Lucy shook her head and practically begged the notion to be off the table. 

“Whatever! If Ren and Sherry keep that up they’ll be 27 weeks like Lucy in no time.” Erza kicked one leg over the other and stared at the rounded bulge. “I don’t think you can get any bigger than that.” 

“Ugh, if only I didn’t. I’m getting tired all the time, I have massive headaches and backaches, shortness of breath, my body is really swollen, and heat flashes. I took a bath in cold water last night just to cool down more. She’s growing nicely though, the size of a bed of lettuce right now.” Lucy counted off her fingers as she described her early trimester symptoms.

“Good lord. Pregnancy is no joke huh?” Lisanna forgot all about her past choking and leaned in more. “A bed of lettuce? How big is she supposed to get?” 

“Hmm… around a small pumpkin? They take up as much space as a watermelon though.” Kaguya nuzzled close to Lucy and stretched her legs. She would need to use the bathroom soon but sleep sounded better. 

“Wow, that sounds rough. If I was to be truthful I was thinking about having children too.”Juvia claimed. Now this is the news of the year. The women’s eyes widened and Ezra juggled her cup to keep it off the floor. 

“YOU were thinking about kids recently?” Lucy startled Kaguya as she leaned up. “Oh my girl… That’s so exciting!” 

Ezra catched her cup and looked at Lucy like she was crazy. “You just said multiple things about how bad pregnancy was but you like the thought of someone else having them?” 

“Well, I know how it is. It’s exciting because I’ll have someone other than Bisca who can barely talk about it. Weaponry fills her head.” She set a slightly shaking blonde down on her chair and went up to Juvia’s. 

“Huh?” 

“She can talk for hours of one thing, Gray! Yet, if she has a baby boy she can talk about all of his milestones and I can see how it differs to mine. A mom friend is always nice to have.” She swung her arms in Juvia’s direction. “Then, Nashi can have a friend to play with.” 

“Who’s… Nashi?” Juvia turned back and leaned her arm on the back of the couch. Her eyes went wide. “Is- Did you-”

Nashi. The name both liked and had hidden meaning behind it and was just leaked by the parent herself. “Okay, ladies,” 

Erza sat her cup down. 

“I know how you can run with a story,”

Lisanna cupped her mouth.

“So to tell you the truth,” 

Juvia twisted her entire body to face Lucy.

“That… is the favorite we have picked out.” 

Even with her hands, Lisanna squealed loudly and jumped up and went to Lucy. Erza looked excited, well, as far as she could with hiding it. Juvia took out her wallet and placed a bill across the table to Erza and turned back to Lucy to force questions out of her. 

“What’s with the inspiration? How long did you hide the name from us? Do you have a middle name too?” 

“Not now! I probably wasn’t even supposed to say the name we have yet. You guys have been here too long! Making me go crazy and sprout secrets.” Lucy blushed profusely and ushered them up. “Go home to your boy’s or something. We’ll talk later!” She grabbed the bill from whatever bet Juvia and Erza made and handed it to Erza. “Especially about this bet too! Don’t tell anyone about what I said, even Natsu!” 

She stood at the door and watched the three wave goodbye and whisper among themselves. “Seriously, the entire neighboring town may know about this tomorrow now.” 

Lucy went back to her table and began cleaning the snacks and teacups away. Folding bags, and filling her sink with water she left with a small strawberry cupcake to disrobe. “You can sleep in my bed Kaguya. I’ll be joining you soon.” 

She wiped her body down lightly and rubbed oil she got from a gift box from Sorcerer Weekly. She picked back up the cupcake and popped it all in her mouth. “It’s not that sweet.” 

She lifted up a tired, growing dog into her bed and slid into it herself. Lucy grew tired, like she should, after watching Kaguya’s back go up and down from sleep and fell asleep quietly. 

Two hours later. It was almost 6 PM. The dishes soaking grew cold from the water. Yet, Lucy’s eyes twitched. Then her nose. Then, her legs grew warm before she sat up in shock. “Am I peeing?!” 

Yes, moving into the later part of the day she was peeing in the bed. “Oh shit, stop. Why is this happening right now? She flipped back the covers and a big dark layer was slowly molding into her sheets. “Damnit.” 

She stood up and cringed at the pee going down her legs. “Ew.” She picked up a still sleeping Kaguya and set her up into the pillows. She pulled the sheets off and threw them on the ground from disgust. “At least no one saw that.” 

Walking weirdly to the bathroom she peeled everything off of her and drew a quick bath. Sighing, she sat on the edging and rubbed her chest from the shockingness and clumsiness the bubbled inside of her. 

Tap. Lucy jolted from the movement she felt by her hand. Did her boob try to fight her? Was it her thoughts? She felt again. Tap. She looked down and she moved her sagging breast again. It wasn’t her boobs. She moved the away blocking and looked further down at her stomach. 

“Did you kick?” She waited, and waited, and waited until she remembered to move her hands. “Did you kick?! My doctor is worried about you not kicking, so did you kick?!” She pressed and and moved but she couldn’t feel that same feeling. She even tried to drink the bathwater to ‘wake her.’ After the tub was filled and nothing happened Lucy stuck her feet in. “No? Not yet?” 

She watched her hand swipe across her belly. “Not that. A kick! One like your mommy.” She poked more. “...” 

“Nashi.” She whispered and just like that, she saw her first ever kick. “I! You kicked! Do you love your name?!” She splashed her feet in the water. “Nashi!” A kick. 

“Nashi!” Another one. She kicked every time Lucy said her name. “Wait til’ I see Natsu again. You won’t see the end of it! She laughed and rubbed her belly lovingly. “You’re probably the one who made me pee, honestly. Pushing on my bladder while I’m sleeping.” 

Cheekily, she didn’t move. “You act just like your dad.” 

She washed all of her bodily fluids off of herself and quickly got out to work on her sheets. A white rode dressed her for quick as easy coverage as she quickly began with her comforter and decided to strip them in clean bathwater. (Striping washable material is removing all dirt that you won’t from a cycle in the wash. Basically a deep clean.) 

She went to sit in her baby’s room. A rocking chair, and corner filled with gifts and store bought items laid out of place. She picked them up and laid them out for her to see. Bottles, blankets, and a manual pump were first to lead the line. She liked the purple bear most. Most kids were able to have an object they kept from their childhood so when Evergreen gave her that she felt silly to forget. She came across a three pack belly mold kit from Levi and examined the directions. 

“Lay a plastic bag down to prevent a mess later and one for the cast to cure for a day or two.” She read off all of the preparations before getting up and getting them herself. A basin with warm water, a chair covered with a drop cloth, gloves, slim shorts for her privates, scissors, and vaseline later she disrobed again and began rubbing the vaseline on her chest and belly. Propping the box up to read the directions still she began dipping the plaster in the basin and layering it diagonally from the bottom. “As you get to the belly button or nipples cut a square for a more defined shape?”

Snipping away at the very messy plaster, She realized this was more of a two person thing than by yourself. “Not even my spirits could do better than I am.” 

The time slowly passed and throughout the air you could hear snipping and water. She reached just above her nipples with the strips and wondered if she was moving too much. “I’m good. Just about three more strips and I’ll rise off again and…” She couldn’t sleep in her bed just yet since her sheets needed cleaning. As she put the last bit of plaster on her sides she began the wait of 20-30 minutes for a little hardening. 

“I’m tired. Pregnancy really does something to the body huh?” She asked after a few minutes. “Are you sleeping, baby girl? Mommy wants to sleep soon too.” Lucy softly chattered to pass time and felt the heat from her body on the cast. “Almost time, Nashi.” 

She kicked an indent into the cast leaving Lucy laughing. “Way to make a memory! I’m probably not supposed to but let’s start moving this.” She picked at the edges and began shifting it off of her. It was dry enough for removal but nicks and kicks can still make an impression. She dusted her hands into the water and went to quickly wipe herself off. Yet, she found herself venturing back into the nursery to rock in the chair and take the first seemingly sleepless night out of the many to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I got my nails done and typing has become a new skill learnt. Sorry for the lack of updates this month but just know I’m working hard! Thank you all for the support lately, ily. So much. Lol I’m sorry but I can’t help but do.

**Author's Note:**

> I got scared that the first copy would delete so I decided to post it lol. Please point out any grammar mistakes. Be sure to stay tuned for the next chap.! This has 10+ chapters bc im still planning it out.


End file.
